Between Friends
by QueenofOld
Summary: Marie's budding relationship with Logan suffers when a jilted Scott begins leaning on her a bit too much. Are Scott's intentions purely platonic? Ryromaniac served as my plot muse for this story. Please read my Author's Note!
1. Chapter 1

**Ryromaniac, who is one of my favorite faithful readers came up with the original plot for this fic. Thank you so much!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Warning: Before the flames start lapping at my back, Scott always kind of bugged me in the movie, and I envisioned him as having a bit of a dark side that would emerge if provoked. So, this is one of the variations of Scott that I have in my head. As with most Rogan fics, Jean is kind of an ice queen. It's alright if you feel like kicking any or all of the main characters in the head at one or all points of this fic. I like strong reactions.**

**Rating: Would it be one of my fics if it was rated anything but M?**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**In this fic, Jean didn't "die" at the end of X2. Let's just say that she performed her famous water trick while ON the jet (still not getting why she couldn't do that in the movie...but whatevs). X3 NEVER happened, therefore, Scott and the professor are both alive and well and everyone still has their powers.**

**This takes place two years after Alkali Lake. Scott and Jean are still "just" engaged.**

**

* * *

**

Marie fiddled with her gloves as she sat on the couch in the library, cursing her mutation. Jubilee had accidentally brushed up against a piece of her bare arm during the school's summer picnic the previous month and she'd nearly rendered her friend unconscious.

Jubilee told her not to worry about it, but she'd heard the other students start to complain about how dangerous she was.

If Logan had been there, no one would have said a thing. Everyone knew Rogue was under The Wolverine's protection and wouldn't dare offend her if Logan were within miles of the school.

But he was gone, and had been for nearly two years. He would call every few weeks to check in and talk to her though.

During his last phone call, he could hear the sadness in her voice. After a few minutes of the usual small talk, Logan groaned, "Cut the shit kid...somethin's wrong. I can hear it in your voice."

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone line before Marie sighed, "I accidentally touched Jubes...I almost killed her by bumpin' into her."

Logan ran a hand through his hair as he stood in the phone booth, "Shit...sorry, kid."

"I don't think it's safe for me to be around people."

"Don't start..."

Marie furrowed her eyebrows, "Don't start what?"

"Don't start gettin' all down on yourself. Yeah, your mutation sucks, but you belong at that school. It's safe for you...that's what matters most."

It always brightened her day when he reminded her how much he cared about her safety...even if it was in his own gruff, slightly insensitive way. Marie smiled a little, "Yeah...maybe you're right."

"Always am."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Wolverine."

He chuckled at that. He liked it when she called him "Wolverine". For some reason, when she said it, her voice lowered into a sexy murmur and her southern drawl made it roll off of her tongue. It was like an ear-gasm to him.

Speaking of sexy and 'gasms', "How's Jean? Still leadin' Scott around by the collar?"

Marie looked around and lowered her voice a little, "Yeah. I think they're about to set a date...poor Scott probably thought they would stay engaged for the rest of their lives."

He grunted a little.

Despite what people thought, Logan had pride...and that pride wouldn't allow him to keep pining after a woman who was obviously never going to give into his advances. He'd started to let Jean go the night before Alkali Lake when the fevered kisses they shared didn't get him anywhere but alone in his tent with a hard on.

Now, he was in between casual fucks. The ones with the big tits, short skirts and personalities as interesting paper bags. But he wasn't with them for the company.

He had Marie for that.

"I miss you, Logan...when are you comin' back?"

He smiled into the phone, "I'll be back 'fore you know it, kid."

"Good. You know how misery needs company."

"Yeah, yeah...put Chuck on the phone."

Marie smiled, "Ok...bye Logan."

He paused for a second as he let the way she said goodbye twirl around him, "Bye Marie."

And she was gone. Her soft southern twang was soon replaced by the professor's warm, yet ridiculously proper dialect, "Logan. Wonderful to hear from you again."

"Likewise. Are any of those little runts givin' Rogue problems about her powers?"

The professor let out a soft sigh, "She's going through a rough time...but I believe I may be able to help her."

"Great. Do it."

"I think I may need your help...in order to help Rogue."

He barely hesitated for a second before blurting, "I'll hit the road tomorrow."

* * *

Marie was finally back in her room after a long day of being covered from head to toe. As an 18th birthday present (and as a thanks for agreeing to stay on as an X Man and teacher), Rogue received her own room.

She was allowed to walk around and sleep in as little as she pleased.

It was a rare moment when she wore more than panties to bed. Luckily...tonight was a rare moment. She was wearing panties and a spaghetti strapped tank top that was almost sheer.

Suddenly, there was a rapid knock on the door followed by Jubilee's panicked voice, "Roguey, it's me." Marie opened the door to find a flustered Jubilee, "Got any tampons?"

Marie rolled her eyes at her friend and went into the bathroom to grab a few from a box, "Gosh girl...you do this every month. I'm gonna have to start chargin'."

"Thanks, chica. You're a life saver!" Jubilee took a couple of tampons from Marie and shrugged a little, "I only need two. I'm goin' to the store tomorrow...promise."

Marie tried to hand Jubilee the other two in her hand, "You know how you forget...just take 'em."

"Nope, I'm good! Thanks girly. Nighty night!"

And the firecracker was gone. Marie happily shed her robe and plopped down on her stomach on the bed with her book. When she heard another knock on the door, she simply rolled her eyes and kept reading.

Marie knew it was Jubilee. She'd changed her mind about those last two tampons.

"Come on in", she called without turning her head back toward the door. Marie kept her head down, reading her book.

**Scott's POV**

Jean was busy with the professor, so Scott decided to see if Marie was awake so that they could hang out. She had become his closest friend in the mansion.

He'd tried talking to Storm, but if he spoke too freely about his relationship with Jean, it would get back to her. They were best friends, after all.

Kitty was too immature and Jubilee was infamous for her big mouth...so he gave Marie a whirl. He hit the friend jackpot with her.

She was patient, understanding, selfless and wise beyond her years. Whenever he was feeling down or dealing with one of Jean's "moods", Marie was there to offer comforting words of consolation or put a smile on his face with her wicked sense of humor.

It didn't hurt that she was easy on the eyes...especially right now.

He was absolutely sure he heard her tell him to come in...which was why he was exceptionally surprised to get an eye full of her delicious ass cheeks as they billowed out of the bottom of her skimpy panties.

She laid sprawled on the bed on her stomach facing away from him...wearing very little.

It took him a moment to find his voice, "Uhh..."

Marie gasped and sat up, "Scott! Crap! I thought you were Jubes...sh-she was just here."

She jumped up and grabbed her robe from a nearby chair. Scott didn't want to admit it, but he was very very sad to see all of that beautiful, pale flesh get covered.

The blush on her face was deep red, "Sorry about that. What's up?"

He shook his head, "Just dropping by. Wanted to see if you wanted to hang out...I see you started the book."

Scott sat down on her bed and picked up the abandoned copy of _Their Eyes Were Watching God_.

She nodded and slowly relaxed, happy that he seemed unaffected by her recent, near naked state.

"Yeah. It's a good read. Thanks for the suggestion...where's Jean?"

He tossed the book back to the bed and shrugged, "With the professor...she's having control issues again."

Marie's face drooped into an expression of sympathy as she sat down next to him and rubbed his back, "Sorry hon. I know it's hard, but the professor can help her. I mean...all relationships are hard. Every couple deals with their fair share of issues."

"Does every couple get into arguments because of things the guy thinks? I mean...I got in trouble because we were watching 'Transformers' the other day and I happened to think a little something about Megan Fox..."

Marie laughed a little, "She IS hot...I'd hit that."

Scott laughed, "Ironically enough...that's exactly what I said...in my head, that is."

Marie playfully shoved him and laughed harder before standing and pulling him up with her by the sleeve of his shirt, being careful not to touch his bare skin.

She began pulling him toward the door, but he hesitated, "Where are we going?"

"You're in a bad mood and I'm feelin' snacky...to get chocolate of course."

A half hour later, they were in the kitchen, laughing over their perspective bowls of chocolate ice cream. Jean walked in, having heard the laughter. For a moment, she was jealous. She and Scott never laughed freely anymore.

Their relationship had turned into a constant angst-fest. If she wasn't fretting over her the gaining intensity of her powers, he was getting in trouble for random thoughts that she thought were too inappropriate or insensitive.

Scott straightened at the sight of the willowy red head. Marie smiled and waved her in, "Jean! Come on in. We're havin' ice cream. Want some?"

Jean's steely gaze fell to her fiance, who acted as if smiling and slouching was some sort of violation of Jean-policy.

He was just busy trying to clear his head of the little inappropriate thoughts he had been having about Rogue ever since his run-in with her skimpy nightwear.

Jean glanced at Marie and spared a slight smile, "No thanks...I've gotta get to bed...Scott...you coming?"

He cleared his throat and nodded before flashing Marie an apologetic look. He put his spoon and bowl in the dishwasher and rushed after Jean, who had already begun making her way toward their room.

* * *

Logan opened the main doors to the mansion and walked in, looking around at the little runts as they rushed past him.

Many of them stopped to stare wide mouthed at him. The Wolverine was an infamous, indestructible super hero who hadn't been seen in two years. The little geeks looked up to him like a celebrity.

He paid them no mind as he scanned his surroundings for Marie. He used every enhanced sense he had in an attempt to locate her over the chattering and the smells of random teenagers.

A genuine smile crept across his face as he saw her appear at the top of the stairs. She didn't see him, because as soon as she rounded the corner, she dropped an armful of books, cursed and crouched down to pick up the books.

He chuckled a little and jogged up the stairs. As he stood above her, he put a foot on one of the books she was reaching for.

Marie was about to curse out the owner of the offending boot, but when she looked up, her eyes lit up. She squealed and jumped into his arms, "Logan! What the hell are you doin' here?"

He laughed and let out a 'oof' as her limbs suddenly wrapped around him, forcing him to support her full weight. As he set her down, he appraised her appearance. Her hair was much longer and smoother. Her features were more acute, making her face look more mature...and more attractive.

Another step back revealed that she had filled out rather nicely as well. When he left, she had a beautiful body, but things hadn't fully rounded out yet.

My my my...had things changed. Despite being covered from head to toe, he could see that her breasts were perky and full, her hips were rounded and he was sure the ass that was lucky enough to follow her around all day was just as voluptuous.

Logan shook his head in an attempt to concentrate on the sounds that were coming out of her mouth. He was so busy checking her out, he barely realized she was even talking, "Sorry, what?"

"I said...what are you doin' here?"

He took her arm and began leading her down the stairs and toward the professor's office, "You sounded like you needed me the other day...on top of that, Chuck and I got a little surprise for you."

Marie's smile remained in tact, but her eyebrows spelled confusion as he led her all the way down to the professor's office. After a brief knock, the professor invited them in.

Logan was almost giddy as the professor laid out his plans for Marie's power control.

Logan was back because he would have to serve as her human guinea pig. Since he had had his healing factor and survived her touch on more than one occasion, he was the ideal test subject. Marie was hesitant, because she knew she was the only person who had come close to ever killing the Wolverine. She didn't want to hurt him.

He, however, insisted. Logan had gone through a lot of pain for a lot of random reasons in his lifetime...he couldn't think of a better reason to go through pain than Marie.

By the end of it, she was shedding tears of joy. She pulled Logan into a tight hug, "Thank you so much!"

Logan grunted a little in an attempt to maintain his tough guy image in front of the professor...but on the inside, he wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her.

* * *

**Please review people. Provide feedback! I need to know how you're liking this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For some reason, I feel the need to mention Logan's hair. I absolutely hated it in the first three X Men movies. I thought the 'do was unrealistically stiff and it seemed as if it could only be achieved if Logan used product and took the time to style it, which, we all know is NOT possible. I'm sure the Wolverine we all know and love would sooner die than be found in front of his mirror with a comb and "product". **

**His ORIGINS hair...however...was perfect! Wash and go. That's what he has in this story. So when you're envisioning Logan, think Hugh Jackman in ORIGINS. That's the look we have here. K? Now read my pretties!  
**

* * *

After Logan showered, he began unpacking, but soon grew bored with the task and decided to seek out Marie...if only he could remember which room was hers...

He roamed down the hallway wearing a tank top and jeans that were just fitted enough to be appropriate for a heterosexual male. As he entered her corridor, Marie stepped out of her room.

She couldn't help but bite her bottom lip as he walked toward her with a knowing smirk on his face. She crossed her arms and leaned against her door frame as she watched his god-like form make its way toward her.

His hair was longer and no longer stuck in that oddly stiff "Wolverine" signature hair style. It was long and flowing...perfect for running your hands through. Marie finally broke out of her reverie when he was a foot in front of her, "Shut your trap, kid. You're catchin' flies."

Marie laughed a little and rolled her eyes, "Shouldn't you be unpackin'?"

"You're more entertaining. Come on, tell me everything I missed while I was in the land of the living."

He walked into her room and plopped his large frame down on the bed without prompt or invitation.

* * *

**Scott's POV**

He'd been in the garage all day, working on the bikes that Logan didn't steal. The Harley was finally running again and he wanted to take Rogue for a ride since Jean hated motorcycles.

After washing up, he went to Marie's room and knocked on the door. Marie opened the door with a bright smile, "Hey Scott, sup?"

"Wanted to take ya for a ride if you're up for it."

A slight growl from behind the door caught his attention just before Logan's hand grasped the knob and pulled the door open, nearly snatching it out of Marie's grasp, "Cyclops..."

Scott's jaw tightened, "Logan. What are you doing back?"

He smirked, "Well that doesn't sound like you're happy to see me."

He ignored The Wolverine's comment, "I hope you brought my bike back in one piece."

"Parked out front and lookin' as fine as ever..."

Marie noticed the tension between the two and cleared her throat, "Um...Scott, how about a rain check on that ride? Logan just got in and I was catchin' him up."

He muttered a goodbye and flashed her an uneasy smile before leaving the room. As he walked back down the hall, he noted how angry he was that she chose to spend time with Logan over him.

Although Scott and Jean's problems extended beyond the "Logan" issue, he couldn't help but feel as though part of her heart still belonged to the feral beast. She, like most women, were drawn to the bad boy.

Scott had a bad boy side too. It wasn't a cigar smoking, bike stealing, cage fighting side though. It was a dark, calculating...almost sociopathic, side that rarely emerged. Only the professor knew of Scott's inner demons, and he had done his best to help him keep them at bay...but now that his relationship with Jean was on the rocks and his best friend, whom he secretly had feelings for, was choosing to spend time with Logan over him...anything was possible.

* * *

Twice a day, for five days a week, Marie would undergo intensive hypnotherapy training sessions with the professor.

Once every other day, she'd do the physical training with Hank, Logan and the professor in the med lab. The first time, she held onto Logan for barely a minute before the veins appeared on his face and he began gasping for air.

She immediately let go and began apologizing profusely as Logan staggered a little and grasped a hold of the exam table she was sitting on.

"Oh god! Oh god! I'm sorry!"

He took a few greedy gulps of air and shook his head, "It's ok, kid...I'm fine. You ok?"

She smiled as he brushed some hair out of her face. It was a casual motion, but the way he looked at her made it immediately cross the line from friendly to intimate, "Aside from a sudden craving for Molson's...I'm fine."

Logan let out a chuckle before the professor sighed, "Do not fear, Rogue. It will get better."

* * *

That evening, Scott came by her room and was relieved to see that the feral wasn't around.

"How'd your first training go?"

She smiled as she brushed out her hair and pulled it into a low pony tail, "I almost rendered Logan unconscious, but the professor says it'll get better."

Scott smiled a little at the thought of Logan nearly passing out. He cleared his throat and looked at her as she put on some earrings, "Goin' somewhere?"

Marie turned around and nodded, "Yep. Logan's takin' me out to eat."

"Oh."

"Where's Jean?" she asked as she leaned over toward her dresser mirror to apply some lip gloss.

Scott shrugged a little, "Busy grading papers."

Truth was, he wanted to just relax and hang out with someone who he didn't have to hide his thoughts from. He wanted to hang out with someone who would allow him to be free within his own mind.

* * *

**Jean's POV**

Marie was a sweet girl, but Jean often found herself jealous of the connection she shared with Scott...and the connection she shared with Logan.

She couldn't accuse Marie of any wrong doing in she and Scott's friendship. With as out of control as her telepathy was becoming, she could clearly read that Marie's thoughts were completely innocent when it came to Scott.

She picked up on just one of Scott's Marie-related thoughts before he was able to shield them again. She didn't acknowledge it, but it broke her heart.

Logan, however, was another story. If Marie and Logan were in the same room together, Jean found herself blushing at the thoughts those two would accidentally project in reference to each other.

Who would've thought sweet, untouchable little Marie had such a potty mouth and wildly creative imagination? But you didn't need to be a telepath to see that the two of them cared about each other on a very very deep level.

* * *

Logan and Marie were a little early getting down to the med lab for her training session, so she hopped up on the exam table and kicked her feet as they waited for Hank and the professor to join them. He smirked at her, "Wanna get started?"

"No one's here to catch you if I accidentally knock you out."

He shrugged and took a challenging step forward as she sat on the table. If he moved forward just one more step, his hips would be in between her legs, "And what do you think you're doin', Wolverine?"

He smirked and slowly ran a hand up her denim covered thigh, "Just playin' with you."

Marie licked her lips a little, "Well you're playin' a dangerous game. Sure you can handle the consequences if you lose?"

"Win...lose...it's all the same. As long as I get what I want in the end."

He suddenly grabbed her hips and yanked her forward on the table, pressing his groin against hers as their lips connected. The kiss was powerful and hungry...nearly sucking the breath right from her body.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as he fully pressed his body against hers and moved forward to lay her down on the table, climbing up on top of her as they shifted.

His fingers slid beneath the bottom of her shirt before he shoved his hand down the front of her pants.

Logan was jerked awake by the sound of a knock on the door. He was disappointed to find that he was alone in bed and not on top of Marie in the med lab. She was so pure and untouched...he relished the thought of taking her virginity. He'd never taken a girl's virginity before...that he could remember.

The animal within him loved the idea that he could be the first and last man to ever mark her. He could be the only one to claim her...cover her with his scent...possess her.

Another knock broke him out of his Marie induced daze.

He grumbled as he wrapped the sheet around his naked waist and stumbled out of his bed toward the door. He opened the door and was very surprised to see Jean standing there.

Her gaze immediately fell to his naked torso, causing her to blush and avert her eyes, "Morning, Logan..."

Logan cleared his throat and rubbed his eyes, "Hey...what time is it?"

"Almost nine."

He grumbled, "Shit...come in."

He widened the door and turned around, tightening the sheet around his waist. He grabbed up some clothes and walked into the bathroom, closing the door just enough to give him some privacy while he got dressed.

It wasn't long ago when he would have dropped the sheet as soon as she closed the door, just to show her what she was missing while she played around with Scooter...but those days were over. Right now, he was late. He wanted to take Marie out for breakfast.

He called from the bathroom as he brushed his teeth and washed his face, "So, what brings you to my den this morning, red?"

She cleared her throat, "It's about Scott..."

Logan's movements in the bathroom ceased. He suddenly emerged half dressed with his hands up, "I'm not gonna get involved..."

He turned around and began searching for a shirt in his dresser, "...and Rogue..."

His head snapped around, "What about 'em?"

Jean looked down, "While you were gone, they got...close."

Logan had to stop himself from growling, "How close?"

"It's not like that...at least I don't think it is...not for Marie at least...from what I can tell."

"Then what is it like?"

Jean sat down and looked at her hands, "They became best friends." She glanced up at Logan just long enough to see the hurt register in his face. She knew Logan regarded himself as Marie's best male friend...but he had been gone. Jean fiddled with her engagement ring, "Scott and I have been hitting some rough patches because of my powers...and you."

Logan raised a brow, "Me? What do you mean?"

"I might have accidentally given him reason to believe that you're not completely outta my system yet..." Jean said, referring to the time she accidentally called Logan's name out while they were in bed. It was a while ago and it took Scott months to even touch her again. Jean stood and took a step closer to his shirtless form, staring at him with lust lidded eyes, "The professor is setting up a team in London...I'm thinking of going with him. We're supposed to stay there for a few months..."

"What about the school and the X Men? What about Scott?"

Jean sighed a little and took another step closer, "You're here...Storm and Hank are here. Besides...Scott and I...it's over...we just haven't said it yet." She raised her eyebrow a little, "Wanna gimme a reason to stay?"

He grunted and pulled his shirt on, "Sorry, red...I've closed that door. A guy can't get rejected that many times and still hold a torch."

She smirked, "Are you sure?"

Logan didn't speak as she gently took his face in her hands and brought her lips to his, kissing him softly. He broke the kiss and put a hand on hers as it rested on his cheek, "I can't..."

Jean looked down to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes, "It's Marie, isn't it?"

His silence was her answer. She nodded and began walking out the door, "I would keep an eye out for her if I were you...since she and Scott have grown so close..."

Her eyes were just as cold as her words. It unnerved Logan slightly, "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

She turned and opened the door, "Scott isn't the boy scout you think he is, Logan...just keep an eye on her."

For the remainder of the day, her words haunted him. Scooter wouldn't go after Marie...would he?

Since his return, Logan was forced to deal with the fact that Marie and Scott were best friends, but he couldn't believe that Cyclops would take it any further. He figured Jean's "warning" was a bitter parting shot for his rejection of her.

After he took Marie out for breakfast, they had to report down to the medlab for her control training.

"Alright Logan, are you ready?"

He nodded and smiled at Marie as she stood in front of him.

She tentatively raised her hands to his face and closed her eyes as she gently touched him with her finger tips. Logan gasped slightly as he felt her bare skin on his face...he did every time.

Her hands were so unbelievably soft...probably because they had been protected by gloves for the past few years. She opened her eyes to stare into his and smiled, "Feelin' ok?"

He nodded slightly, "Yeah."

Logan leaned his cheek into the palm of her hand. They stayed like that for a few minutes, but soon, he was feeling the pull. Marie yanked away and cursed as Logan shook his head, "It's ok, kid...you're gettin' good."

"But not good enough!"

Charles' voice was calm and even, "Rogue, it will be all right. We're making progress. I am very close to finding the key within your mind that will help you unlock your control."

Logan put a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be fine, kid."

* * *

Marie was in the den, staring at the television, but not really watching it. The mansion had fallen silent and Logan had gone out for some Molson's. She was just enjoying a rare moment of quiet when Scott plopped down next to her.

"Whatcha watching?"

She shrugged a little and rubbed her bottom lip with her index finger, "No clue..."

"Hmph...so...how did training go today?"

Marie rolled her eyes, "Five minutes. Personal best."

He raised his eyebrows, "Wow...so if someone brushes against you, you won't kill them."

She nodded, but stared straight ahead, "But I still can't make out or have sex..."

Scott bit his bottom lip as the vision of a naked, sweating, writhing Marie took a hold of his brain. Shit...he hoped Jean wasn't around. She would pick up on this for sure.

As he tried to beat the thought down, Marie shifted to face him, "How's everything with you and Jean?"

He shook his head, "I think she's going to London."

"Where does that leave you guys if she does?"

He didn't answer. He only shrugged his shoulders and sunk into the couch with a sigh. He perked up a little and suddenly grabbed her hand before yanking off her glove. She tried to snatch away as she looked at him with wide eyes, "What are you doin'!"

He smirked, "Chill out...I just want to see what you've learned."

She trembled a little and shook her head, snatching her arm out of his grasp, "I don't think that's a good idea...I haven't really touched anyone-"

"You touched _him_."

The emphasis he placed on "him" didn't go unnoticed by Marie as she stood, "But that's different. He's survived my touch twice before...and he has a healing factor. Me touching you could end badly...very very badly."

_"Depends on how you define 'badly', gorgeous", _he thought. Scott had to concentrate to keep the sinister smile that threatened to creep across his face at bay.

He stood, reached out and grabbed her bare arm firmly, but not roughly. She jumped a bit and trembled, "Scott..."

"Look at me Marie...you're not hurting me."

She looked up into his eyes and trembled a bit as he stared at her. His gaze was so intense...almost unnerving.

Marie was lost in his hypnotic red lenses as he leaned over just slightly.

Was he trying to kiss her? She couldn't tell.

He just smiled and brushed over her chin with the back of his forefinger before letting go of her, "You're good."

She breathed out and nodded, "Thanks."

With that, he left. She shivered a little and sat back down...what the hell had just happened?

* * *

**Please keep the reviews coming! I hope you're enjoying this. I'm trying to keep the pace decent. I had to edit this chapter like twice in order to ensure the story wasn't moving too fast. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to clear up something: I never said Scott WAS a sociopath. I just said (and I'm quoting myself) he has a "dark, calculating...almost sociopathic, side that rarely emerged". Meaning, he has a dark side...like most of us do. And, like most of us, it rarely emerged. MY opinion of Scott was that he was just too perfect and he seemed to be trying too hard to be too perfect all the time. In this fic, he's put too much energy into suppressing his dark side instead of embracing his imperfections. When he no longer has a reason to be Mr. Perfect Superhero Cyclops, he's going to let go of the facade and maybe embrace his inner demons a bit too freely. It's psychologically complex, but I think it makes for an interesting future turn of events.  
**

* * *

"So what's the big deal with Bruce Springsteen?"

Logan's jaw hit the floor as he turned to her. She was laying on his bed, flipping through a copy of Rolling Stone magazine. He couldn't believe his ears, "Are you fuckin' kidding me?"

She shook her head and laughed a little when she looked up to see his expression, "No...I've heard a couple of his songs, but...I just don't get the big deal."

"He's the fuckin' boss, Marie. That's all I need to say. I'll get you one of his records."

She almost fell off the bed as she clutched her abdomen in a giggling fit. She gasped for air as she rolled on his mattress, "R-r-r-ecord! Woo! Old man! Woo!"

Logan crossed his arms and growled a little, "It's not that funny."

Marie only laughed harder. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes as she pointed at him, "Would you like a Model T to go with your record player, grandpa?"

He tried to fight the smile that was forming on his face. Her laughter was infectious.

He growled playfully and charged forward, "Alright! That's enough, kid! You wanna laugh, I'll give you a reason to laugh!"

Her eyes widened as he rushed toward her and jumped onto her, mercilessly digging his fingers into her sides to tickle her. She squealed in laughter and fought against him as hard as she could, "No! No! I give! I give! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He stopped tickling her and looked down at her, "Promise."

She panted as she spoke, "Ok Logan...I promise..." He nodded satisfactorily as he started to get up, but she giggled, "...I promise not to make fun of the fact that you're reeeeaaally, reeeeaaally, ridiculously old."

He raised a brow and lowered his voice, "You wanna play dirty, kid...I got you."

She smirked and bit her bottom lip, "What are you gonna do, Wolverine?"

Logan couldn't understand how someone could manage to look ridiculously cute AND heartbreakingly sexy at the same time. He didn't know such a thing was possible. He suddenly grabbed her giggling form up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the room.

She was laughing too hard to be coherent, so she swatted at him as he carried her through the halls past bewildered looking students, "Logan! Where are you takin' me? Put me down!"

He carried her all the way out of the mansion to the front fountain, which he promptly dumped her into. She sputtered as she resurfaced, "Logan! You suck!"

He laughed and crossed his arms, "Serves you right, kid."

His plan backfired as soon as she stood in the thigh deep water. She snatched off her gloves and her long sleeved shirt, revealing a white tank top underneath. She stood there, dripping wet with a midriff baring, almost sheer tank top on...looking like a fucking pinup.

_Don't drool, man. Just don't drool._

Marie looked over his shoulder at the group of students who had followed them out the front of the mansion. They were giggling and pointing at the spectacle before them.

She sighed and extended a hand to Logan, "Could you at least help me outta here?"

He didn't realize his mouth had been hanging open until he cleared his throat a little in an attempt to regain his composure. He stepped forward, putting his foot on the step of the fountain as he took her hand, "Truce?"

She nodded and smiled a little, before suddenly grabbing him and yanking him forward. Normally, he wouldn't have budged, but the fact that he was already distracted by her dripping wet body and he was standing off-balance with one foot on the fountain step made him go flying head first into the fountain.

When he resurfaced, Marie's arms were raised in triumph and the students began cheering.

The professor appeared at the top of the stone steps. Surprisingly, he just chuckled and shook his head before he began telling the students to go back inside. The real sourpuss of the crowd was Scott, who had watched the whole thing from a window and joined the students on the steps to help the professor disperse the crowd.

He gave Marie and Logan one last look before retreating inside with the last of the students.

Marie ran her hands through her wet hair and smiled, "Who woulda thought you had such a playful side?"

Before he could stop himself, he murmured, "You should see me in the bedroom."

Marie immediately turned beet red as she looked down and waded toward the edge of the fountain. Logan stepped out first and grasped her around the waist, easily lifting her up and out of the fountain. He looked down into her eyes as he gently set her on her feet, "Marie..."

"Yeah?"

He started to lean down to kiss her, but Storm, who was oblivious of the special moment she just interrupted walked down the steps laughing, "What in the world has gotten into you two?"

They took a step apart as Marie laughed nervously. She motioned toward Logan and shrugged a bit, "Seems like someone's a little sensitive about their age."

Storm smiled and shook her head, resting her hands on her waist, "Well, do you guys need some wind? I can dry you off a little."

Marie shook her head, "I'm heading straight for the shower, thanks though."

Storm turned back to Logan, "What about you?"

He watched Marie rush up the stairs and disappear into the mansion before murmuring and brushing by the weather goddess, "No...but thanks."

* * *

Marie had just gotten out of the shower and slipped into a pair of french cut panties and a spaghetti strapped tank top. She decided to just allow her hair to air dry, leaving it wet and hanging in a tangled mass down her back.

When Logan knocked on her door, she grabbed up her robe and slipped it on before opening the door, "I just showered, so don't even think of throwin' me back into a fountain!"

He laughed and shook his head as he stepped in and closed the door behind him, "I just showered myself, so don't worry. The fountain escapades are over."

Marie smiled, "So what's up?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Was gonna see if you wanted to grab a pizza...but you look like you're ready for bed."

She looked down at herself, "Oh...yeah. I just wanted to get comfortable. I end up stuck in all those clothes during the day, I kinda just strip down when I get back to my room."

"Nice."

She rolled her eyes, "Since when is my body 'nice' to you, Wolverine?"

"Come on kid...guys would kill for a peek at what you got under that robe."

She flashed him a mischievous smile as she played with the tie on her robe, "So who's gonna die tonight?"

His mouth dropped open a little, "Don't mess with the Wolverine...you could get bitten."

She regarded him carefully, "I need to ask you something."

He plopped down on the bed, "Shoot."

Marie bit her lip and took a couple of steps toward him, "I'm thinking...no hoping that I'll be able to touch like a normal person soon." She blushed a little and ran a hand through her hair, "This is embarrassing."

He smiled, "Come on, kid...it's me."

"Exactly! It's you..." she sighed and shook her head. "I'm almost 20 and I'm still a virgin and obviously...that's not by choice. I'm not one of those girls who wants to wait til marriage or wait until I find some destined true love...I want my first time to be with someone who I care about and cares about me...someone who I trust."

Logan cocked his head to the side, "What are you sayin', kid?"

Marie fiddled with the sleeve of her robe and looked down, "I'm sayin' that I want you to be my first."

The word JACKPOT kept flashing through Logan's mind. A hot, young, nubile virgin (whom he had already had multiple sex dreams about) was asking him to take her virginity. He blinked rapidly and stuttered, "Wow..."

She held up a hand, "You can think about it if you want."

He nodded as he tried to grasp onto the situation at hand. Of course, all he wanted to do was blurt out "yes", but the non-animal in him, who had promised to take care of her years ago was making him look at the situation logically.

"Marie...are you sayin' you just want me to have sex with you for your first time? Don't you wanna wait until you find someone you love and wanna have kids with or something?"

She shrugged, "I have been without human contact for the past four years. Our tests in the lab have been the only skin to skin contact I have had in one thousand, five hundred and seventy days. I don't think I want my first to be my last...I want experience. Girls my age are rarely virgins...I haven't even gotten past first base yet. Hell...I'm still in the dugout!"

"Yeah, but with me...I-I don't wanna hurt you."

"Every girl's first time hurts...I mean, I know you're the Wolverine and everything, but I'm sure I'll be-"

He held up a hand to stop her as he laughed humorlessly, "I'm talking about emotionally, kid."

"Oh...oh! It doesn't have to be anything more than sex."

He ran a hand through his hair and looked away. _And now for today's sex talk with Uncle Logan. Gather 'round boys and girls._

"Some women...wait...let me rephrase that. A LOT of women aren't able to just fuck and move on. It's emotional for you...the line between the emotional and physical connection gets blurred and things can get...messy. You have no idea what you'd be gettin' into."

Marie crossed her arms, "If it's not gonna be with you, then who's it gonna be with?"

Logan didn't know. He just knew he'd kill any unworthy bastard who attempted to deflower her. He'd been fantasizing about one day taking her virginity and here she was, practically serving herself up on a platter for him. Could he honestly trick his mind into believing that this fell under the category of "taking care" of her?

**Yes.**

Logan sighed a little, "You're gonna get too attached."

"Logan, I'm goin' into this knowing full well that you don't want a relationship. I'll deal with whatever attachment I develop myself."

He eyed her carefully, "I dunno...I don't want our friendship to get ruined."

"If it's not with you...it'll be with some random dude who I'm sure you'll hate."

He smirked, "Is that a threat?"

She smiled a little, "Just think about it...ok?"

* * *

Two weeks later, Marie laid on an examination table in the med lab as the professor's hands hovered beside her temples. He was in a state of intense concentration.

He knew it had to be somewhere within the deep, subconscious of her mind...the trigger that would enable her to keep her powers off unless she consciously chose to use them.

He'd been searching for weeks, and with his months long trip to London looming, time was of the essence.

He searched her mind, breaking through barriers, passing the Wolverine and Magneto that she had stored in her brain from Liberty Island.

Charles flinched slightly...he found it. Within her mind, he spoke to her, "Rogue...you must focus all conscious thoughts on your powers...just like I taught you."

She took a deep breath and began concentrating as the professor started manipulating her psychic barriers. It felt as though a thousand tiny electric shocks were firing off within her as he began manipulating her subconscious...

It took hours of exhaustive efforts before they were done. Marie had fallen unconscious, so the professor called Hank and Logan to come down to help them both back to their rooms.

When Logan arrived, he looked at the sleeping Marie with concern in his eyes, "Is she alright?"

The professor sighed, "She'll be just fine. Please take her to bed...she's quite exhausted...as am I."

Logan carefully picked her up and cradled her body against his. He couldn't help but smile as he carried her to her room. He laid her down on her bed and took off her shoes before covering her up, "Night, beautiful."

She breathed out and wearily reached for him as she murmured, "Don't go." He reached over to grab her gloves off her desk, but she smiled and shook her head, "Don't need those anymore, hon. Lay with me..."

Logan cocked his head to the side and cautiously slipped her hand into his and laid down next to her before allowing her to curl her body into his. They laid in silence for several minutes.

He expected to feel the pull by the time the sixth and seventh minute ticked by, but he never felt it. He gave her a surprised smile as she blinked slowly and whispered, "I can touch."

Logan brushed a kiss across her forehead as they fell asleep with his cheek against her forehead.

The next morning, Logan woke up before her to return to his room and shower. A couple of hours later, he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for Marie. He'd been staring out the window when he heard a bunch of teenaged boys whispering amongst themselves about a "sexy, hot babe."

He turned around just in time to see Marie descending the stairs, wearing a grey pencil skirt with a dangerously high slit up her thigh and a sleeveless, button down blouse whose top few buttons were undone just enough to reveal a delicious hint of cleavage. The finishing touch were the three inch, pointy toed black pumps she wore.

It was the most skin she'd ever revealed...and it pissed Logan off that the teenaged boys next to him were getting an eyeful.

He shot them a warning growl, which immediately shut up their cackling. As Marie approached, he removed his jacket and tried to put it on her shoulders, "Here...put this on."

She laughed a little, "Why?"

"Cause little pimply punks are gawking at you..."

Marie smirked, "I've been coverin' up from head to toe for years...you should be thankful I'm not naked now."

He shuddered pleasantly at the thought...a naked Marie. Just one more reason to say yes to taking her virginity.

* * *

**Review people! **

**Do you smell that? I think...I think that's smut I smell cooking...it should be out of the oven by the next chapter!**

**Again I say...REVIEW!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is VERY VERY smutty. Be warned.**

**

* * *

**Scott was busy with paperwork all morning, so by the time he emerged from his office at around lunch time, the school was abuzz with talk of the hot and touchable Marie.

He needed to see for himself.

He roamed the hallways, poking his head into each common area in an effort to locate her. He finally found her in the kitchen, fixing a couple of sandwiches.

Obviously, he was taken aback by her sexy outfit and "come fuck me" heels, so he just stood there, enjoying the view until she noticed him.

"Oh Scott! You startled me there! How ya doin'?" she favored him with a polite smile before continuing to work on the sandwiches in front of her.

"Better now," he murmured.

She raised a brow, "Hmm? Sorry, didn't catch that."

"Oh nothing...so you can touch now?"

Marie nodded happily and held up her bare hands, "Yep! Come on! You can gimme hug without fear of death!"

He stepped forward and wrapped her in a tight hug, subtly being sure to connect as much of his uncovered skin with hers, "Mmm."

She pulled back to look at his face, but his arms were still around her waist, holding her to him. It didn't seem to bother her as she grasped his shoulders and looked up at him, "I'm so excited! I felt like running around naked just for the hell of it!"

"That would have been...something."

Marie laughed a little and wriggled from his grasp, "So what's up with you today?"

He picked up an apple out of the fruit basket and tossed it in the air repeatedly, "Not much..."

She raised a brow, "Have you talked to Jean yet?"

"Tried...she seems really distracted with the professor's trip to London. I have a feelin'..." Scott shook his head at the thought and turned away.

Marie dropped the knife she had been cutting tomatoes with on the cutting board and walked over to him, "You don't think she's actually thinkin' of goin', do you?"

Scott turned back around and sighed, "I don't even know if she wants to make it work between us anymore."

"Of course she does...you guys have been together for so long-"

"That's exactly it. We were both so young when we first got together, we never had the chance to experience anything different...I don't know life without her. I don't think I wanna know life without her...but I think she regrets not getting 'out there'...which explains why she was so taken with the Wolverine. The bike riding, drinking, cigar smoking bad boy that no father would approve of."

By now, Marie was nodding thoughtfully. She didn't want to end up like Jean. She wanted to have her bad boy before it was too late. She didn't want to have the "coulda, shoulda, woulda" regrets.

Marie was snapped back from her inner thoughts by Jean's voice, "Hey Marie...I heard the great news...congratulations."

Marie nodded and issued a heartfelt "thank you", then went back to finishing she and Logan's sandwiches. She quickly left the kitchen to avoid the constant tension that seemed to follow Jean and Scott wherever they went.

* * *

Within a week, Jean broke up with Scott and left for London with the professor.

Scott did not take it well.

He took a trip to the professor's cabin in the Catskills, leaving only Marie his contact information.

Logan hated the fact that she disappeared into her room for an hour or so every day to talk to One Eye, but he dealt with it. What really pissed him off was the fact that he was stuck having to cover Scott's classes in his absence.

At least Marie was in them. She'd learned a lot since he left and looked really impressive in her Danger Room sessions.

Now that her skin was no longer an obstacle, Logan knew he didn't have much time before he finally had to give her an answer concerning her virginity...and damned if he wasn't a second away from saying yes.

Everything she did turned him on.

He loved watching her sweat and listening to the little grunts and noises she made while fighting in the Danger Room or working out, so he managed to convince her to let him personally train her in the gym.

In truth, he really wanted her to be able to properly defend herself. The incident at Liberty Island kept replaying in his head and he needed to make sure she could fend off an attack herself so she wouldn't be placed in harm's way again.

"Move it, kid! Come on! If I were Mystique, I woulda broken your neck already!"

Marie groaned and got back up after he knocked her to the floor mat. They had been sparring intensively for an hour, but she refused to back down...so he put her through the ringer.

She blocked an attack and spun out of the way before grabbing his arm and kicking him in the stomach. He stumbled back a little and grunted, "Good! Again!"

Logan gave her the opportunity to swing at him, but he blocked her. Her swinging elbow caught him in the nose, which produced a few drops of blood before healing. After knocking him off balance with the elbow shot, she crouched down and kicked his legs from beneath him.

He landed hard on his back, gruntig and smirking as she stood over him, "Good job, kid. You hang pretty tough."

She collapsed next to him and rested her head on his bicep as she panted heavily, "You damn near killed me man!" He gave her some time to recover, but she suddenly clutched her thigh and cringed, "Ohh ohhh...cramp!"

He sat up on his knees in front of her as she lay before him on the mat, clutching her leg. He sighed a little, "Hold onto your horses, darlin'...I gotcha."

Logan took a hold of her leg, put her ankle on his shoulder and stretched her leg upward as he massaged her thigh. She moaned pitifully for a little bit until his motions began soothing her cramping muscle.

They looked as if they were in a very explicit sexual position, but neither of them noticed until she whispered, "That feels good..."

He suddenly looked down at her and immediately realized that their groins were nearly pressed against each other. She stared up at him with lust in her eyes, which immediately caused him to release her leg and lean down.

Logan wanted to be her first. He wanted to show her every trick in the book. He wanted to set the standard to which she would hold every man to...hell...he didn't want her to ever have another man...but that was the Wolverine talking.

Marie took his face in her hands as her newly released leg easily wrapped round his waist. She leaned up and ran her tongue across his mouth, causing him to immediately capture her lips in a fiery kiss that sent shivers up her spine.

It was the first "real" kiss she'd ever experienced and she couldn't imagine it getting any better. She moaned against his mouth as his hand ran up her bare waist to cup her sports bra clad breast.

"Marie..." he panted as he broke the kiss.

She arched into him and nipped at his bottom lip, "Please Logan..."

"I will...but not here."

His self control surprised even him as he stood and pulled her to her feet, "You need to round the bases, kid. You've got some catching up to do when it comes to physical contact."

She bit her bottom lip, "So what was that? First base?"

He nodded and brushed the back of his fingers over her cheek, "Tomorrow...second. I wanna give you time to realize what you're gettin' into when you get close to someone physically...you need to remember it'll be just sex, ok?"

Marie nodded as Logan kissed her forehead and left.

He immediately headed for a nice, long, cold shower. This process was gonna take a lot of self control on his part.

* * *

**2nd Base**

Marie was pleasantly surprised when Logan invited her to the movies the following evening. She put on a casual skirt, knee high boots and low cut top.

When they got to the ticket booth, she asked him hat he wanted to see. He smirked, "I don't really care."

So she chose a movie she figured would be bearable enough for him to sit through. When they walked into the auditorium, she started to make her way down to the middle, but he pulled her back, "Let's sit in the back."

She thought that was odd, but she said nothing and sat down. About ten minutes into the start of the movie, she felt his hand on the inside of her thigh.

Marie jumped slightly and gave him a questioning look before he leaned over and whispered, "Ever hear of those high school kids who make out in the movie theater? You missed out on that, so I figured I'd give you the full experience."

She giggled a little as he moved the arm rest out of the way and pushed her backwards in her seat. He leaned over and began kissing her hungrily as he slowly moved his hand up her skirt to caress her thigh.

Marie whispered breathlessly against his mouth, "Oh god...touch me, Logan..."

He obliged by moving her panties out of the way and brushing his finger over her clit. She jumped and squeaked slightly as he smirked and whispered against her ear, "Shhh..."

She smiled and brought her lips back to his as her hand wandered down his chest and stomach, finding its home on the bulge that so prominently pressed against her thigh. She began rubbing and massaging the mass there, eliciting a lust filled groan from his lips as he continued to shower her neck and lips with kisses.

They had sunk so far into their chairs that they were now laying horizontally in their seats. Logan stopped caressing her mound and moved between her legs to rub his groin against hers.

They writhed and humped each other as they continued to make out like teenagers in the darkness of the movie theater. Logan felt himself start to lose control and slowly drew their second base experiment to a close.

Marie whimpered and pouted, which nearly made him want to devour her right then and there, "Don't stop..."

He shook a little as he sat up and straightened out his clothes, "I have to babe...or else I'll never stop. I don't want your first time to be in a movie theater. God only knows what's on these seats."

She breathed out and sat up, straightening out her own clothes. Within a few minutes, they decided not to stay for the remainder of the movie and returned to the mansion.

Again, Logan found himself beneath the sprays of an ice cold shower.

* * *

**3rd Base**

When Logan knocked on her door the next evening, she quickly opened it and yanked him in as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him close and covered his mouth in a passionate kiss as he stumbled backwards against her door, shutting it with a loud *thump* with the weight of their bodies.

He grappled with the random pieces of clothing she wore, quickly ridding her of annoying hoodie and shirt. He picked her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed, kissing her all the way there.

Logan laid her down on the bed and trailed kisses down her neck, yanking and ripping fabric out of the way as he went.

He worked his way down to her pants, smirking up at her as he grasped the waist band and gave them a tug. She raised her hips, allowing him to pull off her pants and underwear at the same time.

He grasped her legs, widening them as he laid butterfly kisses across the inside of her thigh. She jumped a little and looked down, "This seems a lil more like fourth, baby."

He growled playfully, "This is my definition of third, kid. Sit back, relax and enjoy..."

With that, he dipped his face into her crevice, making her arch her back and reach down to place a hand on the back of his head. His tongue ran up from her velvety folds to her engorged clit, which he promptly took in his mouth and began sucking fervently.

"Oh...oh...Logan...yes...yes..." she whimpered repeatedly as he continued his motions.

After a few moments of lapping at her pussy, he dipped his tongue inside and began exploring her inner folds, making her shudder and jerk uncontrollably. She was close...he could sense it by her smell and by the way her walls were clenching against his tongue.

Barely a minute later, she cried out as she came, kicking her legs out as she writhed on the bed.

Marie laid back and panted as Logan emerged from between her legs, wearing a satisfied grin on his face. He laid down next to her and traced invisible designs on her bare hip as she recovered from her orgasm.

"That...was amazing."

"Thanks."

Marie sat up, "Your turn."

He quirked a brow, "You don't have to if you don't wanna."

She laughed a little, "I though you're supposed to be teachin' me some stuff here..."

Logan eyed her for a second then stood up and undressed. Marie couldn't stop her mouth from dropping open as he revealed his awe-inspiring physique...one rippling muscle at a time.

His naked body could be summarized using one word: **Perfection.**

He noticed the dazed look on her face and grinned a little, "Like what you see?"

"You have no idea..." she said as she cleared her throat. "So...teach me how to round third."

"On your knees", he said, motioning to the floor in front of him.

She obeyed and looked up at him as she wrapped her fingers around his already throbbing erection. He shuddered as he felt her hand take him within her grasp.

"Mmm...now take it in your mouth...suck it as deep as you can get it, baby...taste it."

As she slowly ran her tongue over the tip of his cock, he shut his eyes tight and let out a low growl as his hand found its way into her hair. He felt her full lips wrap around him and ease him into her mouth, inch by inch.

Logan almost lost control when he felt himself bump into the back of her throat.

_Holy shit! No gag reflex! Marry me. Marry me. Right. Fucking. Now!_

"Ungh! Marie!" he called out as she began sliding his erection in and out of her mouth.

She temporarily released him from her oral vice grip, "Am I doin' it right?"

He grasped her head and eagerly guided her back to his cock, "Fuck yeah! Don't stop!"

She didn't. She took him back into her mouth and continued hungrily sucking on his shaft as his groans and growls of pleasure spurred her on.

He helped guide her movements with the hand that rested on the back of her head as his own head slumped backwards. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open as weak sounds of ecstasy escaped his lips, "Fuck...unnh...yeah...just like that baby...fuck! I'm gonna cum!"

She felt white hot semen explode into the back of her throat. Not knowing what else to do, Marie swallowed and released his cock from her mouth as she looked up at him.

He looked as if he would collapse at any moment as he laughed wearily and caressed her face, "Damn."

"I take it I did it right."

"Fuck. Yes."

He pulled her to her feet and hugged her, "This is the best teaching gig ever."

* * *

**Up next: Logan helps Marie hit a home run & Scott returns and brings the drama with him.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Did you like the smut? I have to go take a cold shower now.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

***gasp* I didn't update yesterday! Sorry about that guys. I've got a lot going on and I'm trying to keep up! Please be patient!**

**In this chapter: Marie and Logan's home run. Scott returns heart broken and ready to wreak havoc.**

**

* * *

****Home Run**

Logan felt like a kid on Christmas morning as he made his way to Marie's room. He was uncharacteristically nervous and extremely excited. He found that odd because he'd been with countless...(literally...he lost count in the 80s) women. Why did he have butterflies in his stomach this time. All he thought he would feel was horny.

When Marie opened the door, she was wearing a short red silk robe with a matching short nightie underneath. She was excited too. He could smell it.

She closed and locked the door behind him before lighting a couple of candles and turning off the lights. Logan had never done it by candle light before...he'd always considered it cliched and cheesy, but this was her first time...and it was actually kinda nice.

"You look amazing, kid."

She blushed and fiddled with her robe, "You don't think it's too...corny?"

"Nah...what would be corny is if I did this", he said as he swept her up in an bridal style embrace and carried her to the bed. She giggled a little as he gently laid her down, "Now is this how you envisioned your first time?"

He laid down next to her and propped his head up on his fist as she rolled to her side to look at him, "You know...I have no idea. I just knew I wanted it to be with someone who I trusted and who trusted me...someone who respected me."

"Well ya got that already. I want you to tell me what you want me to do to you."

She smiled a little, "First...undress. Then, I want you to kiss me all over."

Logan stood and slowly peeled off his shirt, much to Marie's delight. She bit her nail seductively as he slowly unbuttoned and lowered his pants, revealing a hardening erection. She shuddered slightly when he finally stood before her in all of his naked glory.

She could stare at him all day.

"Take off your robe, baby."

She did as she was told as he climbed up on the bed and gently took her ankle in his hand as he kissed his way up her calf, when he reached her thigh, he gave her a mischievous grin and moved down to pepper kisses up her other leg.

As he trailed kisses up her thigh, he slowly moved the silky fabric of her nightgown up her hips to reveal a black lace thong. His hot breath caressed her exposed flesh as he leaned forward and laid kisses on her stomach and between her breasts.

He sighed in frustration as the slinky fabric fell back into place, covering her breasts again, "You really fond of this nightgown, kid?"

"Well...no, I-"

With a sudden *snikt*, her poor nightgown was laid to waste by the Wolverine's claws. He growled in satisfaction as he leaned forward and took her nipple in his mouth, teasing it gently with his teeth.

She moaned softly, feeling a slight tug against her hips as he cut her panties from her body and retracted his claws. He moved his lips back down to the apex of her thighs and slowly began lapping at her velvety folds.

She arched and gently thrust her hips upwards as he began dipping his tongue inside. It wasn't long before she felt a tingling beginning in her toes, so she gently ran a hand through his hair, "Logan...wait a sec."

He looked up, "Somethin' wrong?"

"Naw baby...I just wanted to let ya know that I'm ready for ya."

Logan sat up and grabbed his pants, fishing the condom he had brought out of his pocket. Within moments, he had sheathed his cock in the latex cover and crawled between her legs as he stared down at her, "You sure you ready?"

Marie stroked his face gently and nodded, "Yeah."

Logan reached down and lined up the head of his cock with her entrance. He slowly slid in inch by inch, watching her face for reaction to make sure he wasn't hurting her. When he was about halfway in, she hissed slightly and let out a loud breath, "Oh!"

He halted all movement and stroked her cheek, "You alright, darlin'?"

She nodded and reassured him by whispering, "Keep going."

He pressed forward until he settled his entire length inside of her. By that time, they were both panting for different reasons. He was struggling to maintain control as her extremely tight snatch enveloped him and she was getting used to the new sensation of having him fully inside of her.

It was the most intense sensation of her life. As the initial pain of his entrance passed, she licked her lips and shuddered as she began relishing the feeling of him so deeply inside of her.

Logan took a few deep breaths and looked down into her eyes. His heart suddenly began to ache in his chest as he got lost within her deep, dark orbs. As he slowly began moving in and out of her, he realized that the ache in his chest was the startling realization that he loved her.

She wrapped her arms around him and leaned up, burying her face in his neck as she moaned, "Oh god Logan...you feel so good..."

He cupped the side of her face and moved his head back a little so that he could look into her eyes again, but the pleasure proved to be too much. His eyes closed on their own accord as he felt himself start to lose control.

Logan's strokes deepened and slowed as he let out a low growl, "Aw...fuck Marie...unnnh!"

She arched against him and cried out as she came so hard she felt as though she would black out. The walls of her pussy milked him to a powerful orgasm that made him throw his head back and roar in pleasure.

When they both finally caught their breath, Logan leaned down and laid a loving, lingering kiss on her lips before pulling from her and flopping onto his back. He was surprised at the fact that he didn't feel the desire to flee.

Instead, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead, "Was it everything you wanted it to be?"

She kissed his chest and sighed, "That and more...thanks." Marie looked into his eyes for a second, but quickly looked away as she got out of the bed and threw on her robe.

He looked at her confusedly, "What's goin' on?"

Marie raised her shoulders nonchalantly, "You said it was just sex. We just had sex, now I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed. It's ok, Logan...I didn't expect you to stay and cuddle with me after this."

_Fuck. Back fire._ He had spent so much time reminding her that it was "just sex"...he forgot to remind himself. It was too late now...he was in love.

As he watched her walk to the bathroom, he realized he didn't quite know what to do with his new revelation. He remembered her saying "I don't want my first to be my one and only."

Logan was angry at himself for being so stupidly adamant about the whole "just sex" thing. He should have known that Marie would take his words to heart.

He got tired of analyzing the situation and got out of the bed to make his way to the partially open bathroom door. The shower water was running and she had already gotten in.

She must have sensed his presence because she opened the curtain and looked out at him, "Hey...you ok?"

He smirked and nodded, crossing his arms, "Right as rain, kid. Mind if I join ya?"

She raised a brow and snatched open the shower curtain to reveal her wet, naked body, "You really are an animal."

He had the distinct urge to drop to his knees and worship her body and God for making something so perfect...and for making water cling to her naked curves like that...but somehow, he managed to make it to the shower and take her naked body within his arms.

Logan pressed her back against the cool tile and moved his fingers down to her crotch, fingering her for a few moments before he picked her up and entered her.

He made love to her against the shower wall until they both came and the water turned cold.

After they had gotten out of the shower, she dressed in her usual 'barely there' tank top and panties and he pulled on his pants. He gave her a long look, "You know, I could stick around tonight. Never know when the urge to learn more might hit."

She giggled and blushed a little before crossing her arms, "You're right. I might all of the sudden feel studious at 3 o'clock in the mornin'."

She looked at the bed, then glanced back at him awkwardly. He caught her look and quirked a brow, "Somethin' wrong?"

"I wanted to paint my toes."

He plopped on the bed and grabbed the television remote, "So?"

"So...it's not sexy. I gotta clip 'em and file 'em and stuff."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Sit your ass down and do your toes."

She timidly pulled out a box of nail stuff and sat on the other side of the bed. She slowly began clipping her toenails, but soon grew more comfortable with him as she began filing and painting her toes. He caught himself smiling as he watched her, counting himself lucky to be in her presence, even if toenail clippings were apart of the deal.

Lord knows she'd have some other lucky ass hole in this very same bed in a matter of weeks...or if **he** was lucky, months. He knew he only had a limited amount of time before he faded into her past as the good friend who was nice enough to take her virginity so that she wouldn't have to worry about some creep fucking up her first time.

How could one sexual encounter shake him so? He was the epitome of the "Wam, bam, thank you ma'am" act, which was probably why he was so startled when couldn't seem to work up the nerve to leave her room.

He was sitting there, watching her clip her toenails for fuck's sake...how weird was that?

_Damn she has cute feet...fuck! Focus, man...focus._

When she was finished with her feet, he admired them briefly, "Nice color, kid."

She smirked, "Thanks. Whatcha watchin'?"

He glanced back up at the television and suddenly realized that he had been "watching" a Bedazzler infomercial. Logan shook his head, "I was just flipping through the channels."

She yawned and let out a little squeak as she curled underneath the covers, "Sleepy babe?"

She nodded and stretched a little. Logan scooted beneath the blanket next to her and gathered her into his arms, spooning her as he kissed her hair. He cursed himself silently for being so openly affectionate.

He was confusing himself...and probably her too.

That night, as she laid curled against his body, he slept better than he ever had in his entire miserable life. But, at 3 am, as promised, Marie woke up feeling "studious".

* * *

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry if you received a bunch of random emails for updated chapters. is not being kind to me. Technical difficulties. I contacted support, so hopefully this will never happen again.**

**

* * *

**

For two weeks, Logan and Marie made love every day, but he decided it would only complicate things if he made every night like their first. From then on, he was careful about sleeping in her room or showing too much affection.

He didn't want to confuse her, too. He was already confused enough for the both of them.

It didn't matter how much affection he tried not to show because he'd end up in her bed that night, staring into her eyes as he made passionate love to her, during which, he'd fall more deeply for her.

It was definitely a lose-lose situation.

He was heartbroken, but impressed that she seemed satisfied with one minute of cuddling and kissing after sex, then she was up and out of bed, going about her business.

After dinner, he went to her room as usual, but she was missing. Curious, he began exploring the common areas in an effort to locate her. He picked up on her voice before he even saw her...but he heard someone else too.

Bobby.

Logan sneered as he silently followed their voices to the rec room. He peeked inside and saw them both sitting on top of the pool table next to each other, talking and laughing. Marie was clearly flirting.

It broke Logan's heart to watch her toss her hair and smile that amazing smile at Ice Boy. That was _his_ smile.

Logan couldn't take anymore, so he walked in and cleared his throat in order to announce his presence, "Hey you two."

Marie looked up and smiled at him, "Hey Logan, how's it goin'?"

Bobby shifted uncomfortably. He knew Logan made it a point to protect Rogue, and there had been rumors that the two of them had been sleeping together. Even if that wasn't the case, he didn't want to end up on the business end of the Wolverine's claws, so he hopped off of the pool table, "I got some things to take care of, so I'll catch ya later."

She gave him a funny look as she got down, "Oh, ok...see ya."

Marie watched Bobby walk away and turned back to Logan, "What's up?"

He quickly scanned the room for any signs of life before he grabbed her hips and yanked her pelvis against his, letting her feel exactly what was up.

She sexily sucked in a breath and bit down on her bottom lip as she moved her hips forward a bit and whispered, "Race you to the bedroom?"

Logan took a look at her outfit. Luckily for him, she'd been wearing a lot of skirts since she got her powers under control and today was no different. She grabbed his face and kissed him hungrily before he whispered, "Fuck the bedroom."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the nearest closet before yanking her in and closing the door behind them. He quickly pulled her panties off from underneath her skirt before turning her around and bending her slightly at the waist. Just as he hiked up her skirt and was about to enter her, she stopped him, "Condom?"

"Fuck...don't have one on me. I'll pull out, ok?"

She nodded timidly, but moaned as Logan brushed his hand over her mound just to check to see if she was wet before he plunged himself inside and desperately fucked her.

Marie wildly grabbed at the shelf in front of her, spilling some its contents to the floor. They both moaned and panted as Logan clenched his teeth in an attempt to keep from getting too loud, "Ahh fuck! So good...so damn good!"

Logan pistoned in and out of her relentlessly. He loved the smacking sounds their encounter created as he fucked her...the sounds spurred him to go harder...faster.

She reached between her legs and began vigorously rubbing at her clit, "I'm gonna cum soon! I'm gonna...oh god!"

Her walls clenched down on him hard, forcing him to his own orgasm. Lost within his own world, he shot a couple of streams of semen inside, but quickly pulled out and allowed most of it to land on the outside of her ass.

He leaned forward and rested his forehead between her shoulder blades to catch his breath, "Damn Marie..."

She laughed softly and reached up for the cord that was attached to the lone bulb that hung above them in the closet. They were in one of the supply closets and quickly located some paper towels to wipe themselves off.

Logan made a mental note to remind her to get on some damn birth control. They discretely left the closet and began making their way back to her room for a nice warm bath together...and hopefully more sex.

When they got close to her door, Logan stopped in his tracks as he grabbed her, paused and sniffed the air before he groaned, "Oh no..."

She glanced at him and furrowed her eyebrows, "What's wrong?"

He looked up just in time to see Scott peak his head out of her room. Marie followed his eyes and broke out of his grip to rush over and hug Scott, who glared at him over her shoulder as he reciprocated her embrace.

Marie hugged him tight (much to Logan's annoyance) then leaned back to examine him, "Are you ok? Why didn't you tell me you were coming home when we talked yesterday?"

Scott just shook his head and looked down. Even Logan could admit that the normally clean cut Scott looked terrible. His hair, which was usually perfectly gelled and moussed was longer and without product. His face, which had always been clean shaven was now sporting a pretty decent looking five o'clock shadow. He was handling this Jean thing pretty badly.

Logan walked up with his hands in his pockets, "Scott."

Scott barely spared him a glance as he spoke evenly, "Logan." He looked back at Marie and sighed pitifully, "I didn't wanna bug you. I just wanted to let you know I was back."

Logan moved forward, "Great. Marie and I have to talk."

Marie shot Logan a look before she frowned and put a hand on Scott's face, "Gosh hon, you look like you need someone to talk to."

Scott just took a deep breath and hung his head before Marie glanced at Logan, "We can talk later, right?" Logan gaped at her and started to say something, but she repeated herself firmly, "Right?"

He clenched his jaw and tried to keep from groaning, "Right..."

As he walked away, he watched Marie put a comforting arm around Scott's shoulder as she guided him into her room. He turned around and retreated to his own room, but if he had looked back, he would have been able to see Scott smirking at him over Marie's shoulder.

Logan was at least thankful that Scott was only a friend...it could have been Bobby back there.  


* * *

Marie had said that she wanted to take a quick shower, so Scott told her he'd wait for her in her room. He wandered around her room, looking at her pictures and belongings. As he stood looking at a picture of her and Logan on her dresser among all of the other pictures of family and friends, he looked down and sighed.

That's when his eyes fell to her trash can. He spotted a condom wrapper.

He immediately knew who it belonged to and it wasn't because it was a Magnum. He knew it was Logan by the way the feral beast had been staring at her ever since they came here all those years ago.

Scott's mind ran a mile a minute. Were they in a relationship? Was Logan just using her for sex? How could he put a stop to this? More importantly...how could he use this to his advantage.

He had held Logan more than a little responsible for the demise of his relationship. If he hadn't gotten under Jean's skin in the first place, they might still have a fighting chance. Now he was fucking his best friend.

His thoughts were interrupted as Marie entered the room with wet hair, wearing a tee shirt and sweats. She smiled, "Alright hon, let's talk."

Scott plopped back down on the bed and sighed, "Being in the mountains did a little bit of good, but when I walked back into the mansion, it was like she had left me all over again. There's so many memories...it makes me wanna leave again."

Marie put a hand on his back as she sat next to him, "No Scott...come on, we need you here."

He just sighed and shook his head as Marie leaned her head on his shoulder, "Come on...Scott, Jean won't be the last woman you'll ever love. You're an amazing guy with great looks and a good heart. Don't you dare think this is the end for you."

Scott smiled a little, "That's really sweet...you're a great friend." He smacked his own forehead, "I was so busy sulking about my own problems, I haven't bothered to ask you how things have been going with you."

Marie blushed a little, "Nothin' much...just..ya know."

On the inside, he was sickeningly angry as he pictured that damn animal taking her virginity. On the outside, he nudged her a little and smiled, "No, I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

"Let's just say I've learned a few things."

Scott raised both eyebrows, "Is it a guy? Come on! You can tell me! I wanna know."

Marie bit her bottom lip and sighed. She knew how much Scott hated Logan and telling him that she and Logan were 'friends with benefits' would probably make his day a little darker. She just shook her head, "Let's go hunt down some chocolate."

As Scott followed her down to the kitchen, he had to concentrate to keep his temper in check. He was so glad the professor and Jean weren't anywhere near the mansion. They would have picked up on some pretty violent images. He wished he could blast Logan's hairy ass back to Canada.  


* * *

The next day, Scott was sitting on Marie's bed with his new laptop. It was a result of his version of retail therapy directly after the break up.

"I just stopped off at the Apple Store and bought it. I'm never going back to PCs...ever."

Marie smirked as she sat next to him, admiring the many features he was showing her, "She is beautiful. I was lookin' at the new Macbook. Wanna get it in white."

There was a knock on the door, which Marie promptly opened. She smiled genuinely, "Hey ba-Logan. How's it goin'?"

Logan couldn't help but grin at her near-slip, "Good...can I talk to you for a bit?"

Marie nodded and glanced back at Scott, "Would you mind givin' us a minute?"

Scott glanced at his computer and pressed a couple of buttons, "Sure. I'll go get us some drinks. I put the screen to sleep so don't worry about closing it."

As soon as Scott left, Logan was on her like white on rice. She giggled and pried away from him, "You just said you wanted to talk for a bit...he's gonna be back soon."

Logan groaned and gripped her ass, "You should know that's code for 'I wanna fuck your brains out'. It's damn near been 24 hours since we've been alone together...that's the longest I've gone without you in two weeks, kid."

She smirked, "You're horny and you didn't up and run out for one of your fast and ready bar flies? I'm impressed, Wolverine."

Logan stuttered, "I-I know I could if I wanted...I...I."

Marie laughed softly, "It's ok, Logan. If you get horny and I'm not willing or able to put out, you're free to get it elsewhere. That was the agreement, right?"

He took a step back and nodded slowly and wordlessly, but eventually managed to let out a weak, "Yeah."

She kissed him, "Come by my room tonight. I'm pretty sure I'll be very able and very willing then."

Logan returned the kiss hungrily, then turned and left. He stalked the halls with clenched fists, growling as he passed by Scott, who was carrying two sodas to Marie's room. Scott smirked. He liked the fact that his presence was getting under Logan's skin.

A couple of hours later, in the privacy of his own room, Scott opened his laptop and was happy to see that he had recorded Marie and Logan's full conversation. He laughed sinisterly, "God bless internal microphones and Steve Jobs."

He hit play and listened to their exchange carefully. By the end of it, Scott wore an evil grin. Logan was in love with Marie...brilliant.

It was then that Scott realized how easy it would be to hurt the feral.

* * *

**REVIEW! How are you liking semi-dark Scott? He's about to start some things, so stick around!**


	7. Chapter 7

Scott began to have regrets about his plan before he put it in motion, but he quickly realized that any sabotage he performed on Marie's love life would leave her better off if it meant she was without Logan.

That beast had brazenly gone after Jean when they were together and helped put an end to their already struggling relationship. He didn't deserve Rogue...and now he would know how it felt to watch another man go after the woman he loved.

Marie was a young, sweet, beautiful woman who had the warmth that Jean had always lacked. He couldn't believe a girl as intelligent as her had been naive enough to be pulled in by Logan.

He'd fix that...and soon.

He started by encouraging Bobby to ask her out. He wanted Logan to be jealous and paranoid so that he would eventually end up pushing Marie away. He knew she'd never really get anywhere with the self absorbed, boy band lookalike, so he wasn't worried about the possibility of him interfering in his intricate plan of sabotage.  


* * *

"Hey Bobby..."

Bobby stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Oh hey Scott, what's up?"

Scott jogged up to him, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Bobby nodded before Scott led him to an empty classroom and sat on the table top of a desk as he eyed him carefully, "So I know you're pretty fond of Rogue."

Bobby tried not to blush as he smiled, "Yeah. She's great."

Scott smiled a little, "You know she's my best friend, right?" Bobby nodded as he continued, "...and something tells me it would be good for you two if you asked her out."

Bobby's eyebrows shot up, "R-r-really? I mean...I like her and all but-"

"But what?"

Bobby looked around and leaned in, "Rumor has it that she and Logan might have a...thing going on."

Scott waved a hand dismissively, "Don't pay attention to those school rumors...they're just that. You should really ask her out. I think she'd really like to go out with you."

With that Bobby smiled widely, thanked him and left.

* * *

Within a couple of days, Marie showed up at Scott's door. She paced back and forth in front of his bed for almost ten minutes before he finally forced her to say something.

She bit her lip and fiddled with her fingers, "I have a...situation."

"Go on", he said.

"I've been...hanging out with this guy, but he doesn't want to commit or anything...which is fine...I think..."

"Do I know him?"

Marie looked at him for a long time. She thought about telling him the truth about she and Logan's relationship, but thought better of it. She knew how much he disliked Logan and realized that Scott's advice would immediately become subjective, so she shook her head, "Uh...no."

"Alright..."

"So, I have the guy who doesn't want the commitment, but I really really like hanging out with him. I don't really want it to stop...but the other guy is really cute and really nice...and I think he might have long term potential."

Scott almost laughed, "What do you need my help with? It's a no brainer. Go out and have fun with the other guy. Give him a chance. What do you have to lose?"

Marie bit her lip and answered his question in her head. Logan. She had Logan to lose.

Despite how nonchalant she was about their "arrangement" on the outside, on the inside, she was allowing herself to fantasize about having more with him.

Scott stood up, "Just don't tell the first guy that you're goin' out with new guy, ok?"

"Wha-why? I think I should at least tell him. We have an arrangement...it's ok for us to date, but I don't feel like I should sneak around. I don't think he would. Wouldn't he feel slighted if I didn't at least mention it?"

He shook his head, "It'll just make things messy. Just go out with this other guy and have a good time."

Marie thought for a long time and kissed his cheek before leaving a smug looking Scott sitting in his room.

The next night, Logan went looking for Marie. He hated the fact that he had to ask Scott where she was, but he did anyways. He found him sitting beside one of the front windows of the mansion.

"Scooter, you seen Marie?"

Scott glanced at him, then motioned out the window, "She's actually just leaving..."

Logan walked to the window just in time to see a dapper looking Bobby leading a beautifully dressed Marie by the hand to a waiting car. They got in and drove away, leaving Logan with his broken heart and a very satisfied looking Scott.

"He asked her out a couple of days ago. She seemed really excited to be going out with him...she said he's got good long term potential...but you didn't hear that from me."

Logan let out a low growl before he stalked out of the mansion and headed straight for the nearest bar. He was going to need booze. It had barely been three weeks since she lost her virginity to him and she was already hitting the streets with Popsicle? He wished she could have at least told him before she went out with him...

A couple of hours later, he sat at a seedy bar, downing shot after shot of whiskey. 

_So this is what a broken heart feels like. Ouch._

A big breasted, but tired looking blond wandered over and leaned against the bar, "Want some company, wild man?"

Logan glanced at her and raised a brow. Three hours ago, he would have told her to get lost, then promptly returned back home to Marie. But that was before he found out that she'd snuck out on a date without telling him.

"What's your name?"

She popped the gum she chewed, "Cammy..."

"That's it? Just Cammy?"

She leaned in a little, "You can call me whatever you want, stud."

_Wow. Original. _

Despite her completely boring personality and less than bombshell-like appearance, Logan ended up in the back alley of the bar with her. She shoved her panties into his jean pocket when they finished, "You keep these as a souvenir, big boy...I'd love to see ya back pretty soon."

Logan gave her a simple, lazy nod before leaving. He'd have to remember to throw those panties away as soon as he got back to the mansion.

Meanwhile, Marie was listening to Bobby drone on about winter sports. He was a nice guy...but he just didn't know when to shut up and talk about someone else's interests.

When they returned to the mansion, she kissed him on the cheek and thanked him for a wonderful evening.

She spotted Logan as she walked past the kitchen, rummaging through the kitchen for the keys to the faculty refrigerator...the one that housed the beers. He heard her and smelled her, but didn't turn around.

Marie produced a key from her purse and smiled, "Lookin' for somethin'?"

He turned around and grunted before walking over to her and taking the key, "Thanks."

She cocked her head to the side, "Somethin' wrong?"

He shook his head as he unlocked the fridge and pulled out a beer before taking a long swig, "Nope."

She nodded slowly then noticed the red panties hanging out of his pocket. Marie stepped forward and motioned toward his pants, "What's that?"

Logan looked down and stuffed the panties further into his pocket, "Nothin'."

She looked back up into his eyes. She knew that, by the laws they had laid down in the beginning, she had no right to be angry, but she was. Only, she didn't know how to handle it.

"Uh...I gotta go."

She turned and rushed from the room. Logan sucked his teeth and called after her, "Marie!" But she was gone. Logan slammed the refrigerator shut after plucking out another beer, "Fuck!"

_Well done, stud...well done._

As Scott expected, she made a bee line for his room directly after her run-in with Logan. By the time she got there, she was fighting tears. He pulled her in, "What's wrong?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it. I just need booze."

Scott nodded and walked over to his mini fridge, "I've been looking for a drinking buddy since Jean left me."

Marie laughed bitterly as he poured them both stiff screw drivers. They downed one drink after the other in a desperate attempt to forget about their problems. Marie was soon hiccuping and giggling uncontrollably as she watched Scott nearly fall off the bed while he was attempting to reach for more vodka.

She fell back on the bed laughing as he rolled over and stared at her, "Mmmm, Marie...you're so warm..."

He ran a hand over her leg as she smiled, "I know! Tell him that."

"Tell who?"

"Ah ah ah, sir! You can't get info like that without dinner first!"

Marie and Scott finished off an entire bottle of vodka by the end of the night. The last thing she remembered was falling on top of him in a fit of drunk laughter.  


* * *

Marie groaned as the morning sunlight filtered through the curtains and shone on her face. She rolled over and bumped into a nearby body, smiling a little as she reached over a put a hand on his...**hairless **chest?

The body, who she briefly believed belonged to Logan, shifted beneath her touch as she quickly sat up, "Scott? What are you doing here?"

He moaned and reached under his red lenses to rub his eyes, "What are you talking about? It's my room."

Marie looked down at her body and gasped. She was half-wearing one of his shirts and Scott seemed to be naked. She jumped out of bed, "Oh god! Did we...did we?"

Scott looked down at himself, then back up at her as he ran a hand through his hair, "Uh...I think so...last night was a little fuzzy."

"Oh god!" she cried as she began rushing through the room in an attempt to locate her clothing. She followed a trail to the bathroom, where she found her underwear and shoes. Her dress smelled like alcohol.

Marie was moving so quickly, he was barely able to grab her wrist before she reached for the door, "Wait a sec...do we need to talk about this?"

She stuttered slightly, "I don't know what to say...this was a mistake...we were both drunk and I don't even remember anything...do you remember?"

He pulled her back toward the center of the room, "No, but...we're friends right? It's not a big deal.."

"Yes! Scott, it's a big fucking deal! This could ruin our friendship!"

"Marie, don't think of it like that...maybe it happened for a reason."

She shook her head, "I can't talk about this right now...I'm still hung over...I just..I gotta go."

Before he could say another word, she was gone. In reality, Scott did remember the previous night...and he hoped he would never have to reveal what really happened.

* * *

**So definitely review people. How low do you think Scott stooped? Review review review! **

**Don't forget to provide me with direction suggestions for this story. I don't have anything else pre-written, so suggestions and feedback are fully welcome!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Scott tried to give Marie her space so that she would have time to wrap her head around what happened between them, but he didn't want to give her the chance to get close to Logan again, so two weeks after their drunken encounter, he made his move to talk to her.

He found her in the gym, sitting on a bench after her workout. Luckily, she was alone.

"Hey..."

She turned as she patted her face with a towel, "Hi...what are you doin' down here?"

He cautiously ventured into the room and took a seat at the end of the bench, "I was actually looking for you." He waited to her to say something, but when she didn't, he continued, "Marie, are we ever going to talk about this?"

She stood and shook her head, "I don't think we need to."

"But things haven't been the same..." He stood as she began walking out of the gym, but he grabbed her wrist, "Marie...please." She looked at him with pleading eyes as he pulled her back to him and took her other wrist in his hand. He stared down into her eyes through his red lenses as he pulled her closer, "I think what happened was meant to be..."

"Scott, please...I-"

He quieted her with a searing kiss that nearly made her weak in the knees. His hands moved down to her waist as he pulled her body close and moaned against her lips.

She almost allowed herself to melt into the kiss, but she opened her eyes and pulled away as she put her hands on his chest, "Please...I need time. Just...don't, ok?"

Scott took a deep breath and nodded before she jogged from the room. He prayed that his plan didn't fully backfire on him as he plopped down on the bench and desperately attempted to think of a way to keep Marie closer to him than she was to Logan.

* * *

A week later, Logan walked into the library to find Marie sitting there by herself, staring at the book in her lap. By the absent look in her eyes, he could tell she wasn't really reading.

She jumped when he called her name, "Wha-? Oh...Logan. Hey."

"Are we just not gonna talk anymore?"

She looked at him for a few moments, then closed her eyes and shook her head. They had said just a few words to each other since her date with Bobby.

He shrugged, "It doesn't feel right to not talk to you, kid. It's not natural. Had I known this sex thing would have messed up our friendship, I would have never done it...even though it's been a helluva ride."

Marie looked at him and cracked a smile, "I don't think our friendship is messed up. You actually didn't do anything wrong...we both have permission to do whatever we want with other people. The only reason I didn't tell you about Bobby is because I thought if I told you, it would make things weird."

"Weirder than they are now?"

She laughed softly and looked down, "Good point."

Logan shifted a little in his seat and turned his eyes away from her form to stare straight ahead. After a few moments of silence, he spoke very matter-of-factly, "I miss you."

She quickly jerked her head to look at him, but he continued staring straight ahead. That was the most heartfelt sentiment he'd ever expressed...to anyone. She stuttered at first, but eventually found the words, "I-I-I miss you, too."

He nodded satisfactorily and finally met her gaze, "So...you wanna go to your room so we can stop missin' each other?"

She smiled sadly, "Do you really think we should still be doin' that?"

"Sure...unless you found someone else?" Logan tried to make sure the dread he was feeling didn't show on his face as he asked the loaded question.

Marie thought of her unfortunate encounter with Scott. They hadn't really talked since it happened, which was very odd for them. She looked back at Logan and shook her head, "No...there's no one."

He seemed to almost breath a sigh of relief as he stood and took her hand. He pulled her to her feet and led her all the way to his room, where they wasted no time in getting undressed.

Logan gently rubbed her clit before she climbed on top of him. She began riding him as he sat up and gripped her body to his as he laid soft, sweet kisses across her chest and neck.

She rested her forehead against his as she panted and rolled her hips at a deliciously slow pace, "Oh Logan...oh god...you feel so good..."

He kissed her passionately as their bodies rocked together in perfect unison. He moved a hand up to hold her face as he broke the kiss. He looked into her eyes for a few minutes before whispering her name, "Marie..."

That was all he was able to get out before she began cumming and crying out his name. He followed soon after, again, accidentally letting off a couple of strands of semen inside of her before he raised her hips off of his lap and letting the remainder shoot out onto her leg.

Afterwards, Logan found it to be a pleasant surprise that she laid in bed, stroking his chest for several minutes after they finished. He gently kissed her forehead and took her hand as it laid on his chest.

In that moment, he knew no woman could ever compare to her in his eyes.

* * *

Marie decided it was time to make amends with Scott, so she arrived at his door with a pint of chocolate ice cream as a peace offering.

He invited her in, thinking that she was about to start talking to him about taking their relationship to the next level, but instead, she sat in the chair beside his bed and clasped her hands together, "Look...I'm sorry about all the weirdness..."

He held up a hand, "It's ok, really I-"

"Wait...let me finish first...I know that you're in a vulnerable position with Jean just leaving and I know how hurt I was at the time, so we can just count that whole thing as a mistake and try to move on. Do you think we can?"

Scott didn't know how to respond, so he just sat there and stuttered for a second before nodding. She stood and gave him a hug, leaving him to look worried over her shoulder.

* * *

Much to Scott's disappointment, things between Marie and Logan returned to normal over the next few weeks. He'd secretly spy her taking the walk of shame back to her room from Logan's during the early morning hours, but Logan didn't even bother to wake early if he spent the night in her room. He'd brazenly leave as the hallways started coming alive; sometimes not even bothering to put his shirt on over his tank top.

Her relationship with Scott, however, was never the same. Their late night talks and random trips to the kitchen had all but ceased, sending Scott even further into his bitter state.

He was thoroughly pissed that his plan hadn't worked, but the set back didn't deter him completely. He was going to figure out a way to get back at Logan for what he had done to his and Jean's relationship. He was going to figure out a way to get Marie away from him.

* * *

One fateful evening, Scott was surprised by frantic knocking. He opened his room door to find a very frazzled looking Marie.

He pulled her into his room and closed the door behind him, "What's wrong?"

He could clearly see that she had been crying. Her face was still wet and her voice was thick, "I need to ask you something...and I need to you to be completely honest."

He nodded slowly as he pulled her over to a chair, but she refused to sit, "Of course...what the hell's going on?"

"Do you know if you and I used protection when we were...together?"

Scott quirked an eyebrow, "Uh...no...we didn't."

She took a deep breath, "Oh god..."

"Marie...what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant...and I'm pretty sure it's yours."

Scott's eyes widened, "What? But we didn't-we only-I mean we-it was...it was just the once! How can you be so sure?"

She paced frantically, "Well, you remember when I told you about the other guy? He and I took precautions...the fact that you and I didn't use anything kinda narrows things down don't ya think?"

Scott wondered exactly what kind of "precautions" she and Logan took. Sadly enough, as progressive as the professor is, he never made it a point to add sexual education to the school's curriculum. That, on top of the fact that Marie had come from a small town located in the deep south could clearly tell anyone that she hadn't received any formal sexual education.

Scott already knew Logan was an idiot. His healing factor easily keeps him from having to worry about any type of STD, and Scott was guessing that since Logan never dealt with a pregnancy scare before, he just didn't think of it as a possibility.

Marie trembled, "Scott, please say something."

He snapped out of his daze and walked over to her, taking her into his arms. She began sniffling, "What am I going to do?"

His mind ran a mile a minute as he attempted to think of a way to use the situation to his advantage. He kissed her forehead, "You don't have to deal with this alone. I'm here for you. It'll be alright. First, you just need to calm down...you can't make a decision this important when you're this upset."

She moved out of his arms, "Oh god...this is crazy! I can't do this..."

Scott shushed her. In the midst of her panic, he was reveling in the opportunity to comfort her in such an intimate way. He took her face in both of his hands and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs as he looked into her eyes, "Calm down, Marie...just go back to your room and lay down...I'll bring you some tea in a little bit."

She nodded and slowly began to walk out of his room as she wiped her face. He stopped her just before she got to the door, "Oh Marie...let's not tell anyone about this until we've figured something out, ok?"

She nodded slowly before walking out of his room.

As soon as the door closed, Scott smacked his head and plopped down on the bed. He put his face in his hands as he recalled the night of he and Marie's drunken encounter...

*****************Flashback******************

Although they were both drunk, Scott clearly held his liquor better than Marie. She was giggling and rolling on the bed as he watched the slinky fabric of her dress hike up her legs.

She was still dressed from the disastrous date he had orchestrated with Bobby and she looked amazing in the off shoulder, asymmetrical cocktail dress she had chosen. He couldn't stop imagining what she was wearing underneath it...

At one point in the night, in the midst of the drinking and talking, Marie stopped and looked at him, "Scott...you're such an awesome friend..."

He laughed a little, but she soon leaned over and clumsily caught his lips in a drunken kiss. When they fell onto the bed, their nearby drinks, which had been stupidly teetering on the mattress, fell over and spilled all over them.

They both laughed loudly, but Marie soon found herself stumbling into the bathroom, removing articles of clothing along the way. Scott stripped out of his liquor soaked clothes and climbed into the bed as Marie emerged from the bathroom wrapped in one of his button down shirts. She stumbled back toward his bed and plopped into it.

She was obviously too drunk to notice his naked state as he rolled over and kissed her neck, "I like you..."

Marie giggled drowsily as she felt his hand begin to wander beneath the over sized shirt she wore, but as his fingers worked their magic, the vodka was beginning to work it's magic on her state of consciousness. She was rapidly descending into a state of dreamless slumber.

Scott watched her fall asleep and sighed before rolling over and falling asleep next to her. Honestly, he was too drunk to do anything else.

****************End Flashback***************

Scott knew that the baby Marie carried couldn't have been anyone's but Logan's. On one hand, he realized that an unprecedented opportunity to hurt Logan had presented itself.

One option that crept into Scott's mind as so devious, he wasn't even sure he would be willing to do it...because it involved he possibility of very deeply hurting Marie, too.

The other option was a little more manageable, but still terrible and possibly just as damaging to Logan.

* * *

**Of course there's a pregnancy in this fic! Would it be one of mine if there wasn't?**

**So it is revealed! Scott wanted Marie to think they slept together so that she would possibly feel guilty and distance herself from Logan, but he underestimated the fact that she and Logan share a very deep, very real love. But poor, non-sex educated Marie doesn't really believe there's a chance that Logan could be the father because she thought that he pulled out on time every time...but any woman worth her weight in salt knows that pulling out as a birth control method is about as dependable as toilet paper shoes in a flood! **

**So, you tell me...what do you think Scott is going to do? What do you think he should do? What do you WANT him to do? I am taking all of your feedback into consideration because I'm kind of confused myself.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Logan began noticing random things about her...aside from the fact that their slumber parties became fewer and far between. She smelled different...she started to look different...even her vitals seemed to have changed.

Something was going on with her, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

She had started spending a lot of time with Scott, which annoyed and troubled him at the same time. The way Scott looked at her reminded Logan of Jean's warning...making him paranoid in the process.

Did Scott know the truth about his and Marie's relationship? Was he interested in more than just friendship with her?

The more he watched Scott, the more suspicious he became, much to his own chagrin. He wasn't the type of guy to ever get jealous or competitive when it came to women, but here he was, stewing over the fact that Marie wasn't spending enough time with him.

He showed up at her room unannounced one evening, determined to get to the bottom of her odd behavior. She answered the door looking like she had been asleep for hours, "Oh hey...what's up?"

He glanced at his watch as she let him into her room, "It's barely 9, kid...you in bed already?"

She fought back a yawn, "I only meant to lay down for a minute...geesh...I slept right through dinner."

He took her by the waist as he closed the door and pulled her into a loving kiss, "I missed you."

Marie moaned softly and gently pushed at his chest, "I know...I missed you too...you should go, though."

Logan groaned as he watched her pull away and walk to her dresser, "What the fuck is goin' on?"

She spun around, "What do you mean?"

"I mean...things were goin' fine and then all of the sudden, you're too tired, too busy, too preoccupied with Scott...what the fuck is goin' on?"

She sighed and closed her eyes, "Nothing...nothing, Logan."

"Bull shit! Why the hell are you lyin' to me!"

She teared up a little and began breathing heavily as she fought to maintain control of her emotions, "It's too complicated...I just...I can't...could you just drop it and hold me?"

Marie barely finished the sentence before Logan rushed over and quickly pulled her into an embrace as he rubbed her back. He whispered as he held her, "Marie...just tell me what's wrong...I promise I'll do everything in my power to help you..."

She sniffled as he pulled back to look into her eyes. For a moment, she thought about telling him, but she knew that once he found out, their "arrangement" would be over.

Marie wasn't ready for that. She loved the way he looked at her...touched her...talked to her...

She took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. He broke the kiss and shook his head, "Marie..I need to know what's wrong with you. Please...you gotta tell me."

Marie caressed his face, "Logan...just make love to me..."

His eyes slowly rolled closed as she began kissing his neck and pushed her hand down the front of his pants. A low growl escaped his lips as she unfastened his pants and curled her fingers around his member as she continued to trail delicate kisses down his neck and chest.

She slowly pumped his dick as her hot breath caressed his neck. He suddenly grabbed her and tossed her to the bed, yanking his jeans off of his hips as she pulled her panties from beneath her skirt.

He crawled between her open legs and entered her as he began passionately kissing her. She wrapped her legs around him and stared into his eyes as he pumped into her. Logan gently caressed her face before resting his forehead against hers and whispering her name reverently.

They made love for nearly an hour, staring deeply into each others eyes and whispering gentle words of affection.

After they came together, Marie fell asleep enveloped in his protective embrace.

When she woke up, she kissed Logan's chest and whispered, "I have to go."

He murmured and kissed her head right before she rolled out of bed and got dressed. He watched her naked body for a moment and sighed at the beauty of it, "I wanna talk to you later, alright?"

She nodded and kissed two fingers before placing them on his lips, "See you later."  


* * *

Marie ran a hand through her hair and sipped on the ginger ale Scott had given her for her morning sickness as she sat in his room. She was listening to Scott drone on about the unpleasant responsibilities of parenthood, "It's a big deal. It's a whole other life you'll be responsible for."

"You mean _we_."

"What?"

She straightened up a little bit, "You said _'you'll'_...but if I have this baby, you'll be there with me, right?"

Scott stuttered, "Well...yeah..."

Marie sighed and stood, "Yeah...right."

"Wait...Marie, don't go...I'm sorry. I never meant to say it that way."

He tried to touch her arm, but she moved away, "Look, Scott...I know this is a bad situation we've gotten ourselves into, but ever since you found out I was pregnant, you've acted like this baby is nothing more than a giant inconvenience...and yes, it is the result of a pretty big mistake...but I'm starting to feel...differently."

He tried to control the panic in his voice, "So you want to keep it?"

She crossed her arms, "Would that be such a bad thing?"

_Uh oh_. Scott immediately realized it would be next to impossible to convince her to have an abortion without completely ruining her opinion of him, so he went for Plan B.

He took both of her arms in his hands and turned her to face him, "Marie...look...I'm sorry. I just never thought I'd be in this situation."

"What situation?"

He gently began rubbing her arms, "I always thought that when I had a child, I'd be able to give them the family I never had. I don't want any kid of mine growing up in a broken home."

Marie sighed, "I know...but this is how it is."

"Does it have to be?"

She gave him a look of uncertainty, "What do you mean?"

He slowly got down on one knee in front of her, "Let's give our baby the childhood you and I never had..."

Marie suddenly felt sick, so she threw a hand over her mouth and clambered past him toward the bathroom, slamming the door behind her as she dropped to her knees and vomited into the toilet.

Scott picked up her ginger ale and knocked on the door as he listened to her vomit, "Marie? Are you ok?"

As she spat the last of the acidic fluid from her mouth, she curled up on the floor and muffled her sobs by placing a hand over her mouth. She heard Scott call her name again, so she took a few deep breaths and managed to steady her voice just enough to get out, "I'm fine...it's just the baby"...but it wasn't just the baby. It was the fact that she was having to chose between the welfare of her child and her own life's happiness.

There, on Scott's bathroom floor, Marie finally admitted to herself that she was in love with Logan.

After a few minutes, she calmed herself, washed her face and rinsed her mouth out with some of Scott's mouth wash. When she emerged from the bathroom, Scott gave her the ginger ale and helped her to his bed, "The little one is giving you problems, huh?"

She nodded, "More than I though I'd have...look, Scott...I need time to think. It's really hard because I just...I need time to think, ok?"

Scott agreed, but secretly prayed she wouldn't take too long with her decision. He knew the professor would be back in a few weeks, but he was unsure if Jean would be staying in London to maintain a leadership position over the team there.

He needed to get his plan nailed down before any telepaths returned to the mansion.

Right before she left, he decided to throw yet another wrench into she and Logan's relationship.

"Are you still seeing that other guy you told me about?" Marie turned around and blinked rapidly. She tried to stutter a little bit, but he interrupted before she was able to form a cohesive sentence, "I don't know how...safe it is for you to be carrying on like that while carrying another man's baby."

"Safe? You think it could hurt the baby?"

Scott shrugged...and with that, effectively planted the seed of doubt and paranoia. Marie had yet to see a doctor, so she had no idea what she was getting into.

It was true that she and Logan's love making had gotten more than a little zealous in the past, but could it really cause problems? She didn't know.

Since she had regular access to Jean or Hank in the med lab, Marie never bothered to acquire health insurance, so her only options for prenatal care was either Planned Parenthood or Hank.

She chose Hank.

* * *

Marie entered the cold med lab as Hanks sat at his computer, puttering away on the keyboard with his furry blue hands. He glanced up over his glasses, "Afternoon Rogue. How are you?"

"I need to talk to you about something very...very confidential."

He took off his glasses and swiveled in his chair away from his computer in order to give her his full attention, "Alright."

"No, I mean...very confidential."

He nodded slowly to let her know he knew exactly what "confidential" meant.

"I'm pregnant...and I need prenatal care, but I don't have health insurance and you're the only mutant doctor I know other than Jean, who's a nine hour flight away...so there."

Hank's mouth dropped open as he processed what she just said. He immediately became "just a doctor" as he began firing off questions concerning her symptoms, her last menstrual period and her medical history.

He arranged for a full examination during the late night hours so that they would have a slimmer chance of being caught since she seemed very adamant about no one finding out about her pregnancy yet.

During their late night examination, he glanced at her as he performed an ultrasound, "Does the father know?"

She nodded, "Yeah..."

He let out a breath and continued his work. As he did, Marie realized that he was probably the only one in the mansion that she could talk to about her predicament...and boy did she ever need to talk about it. She'd been carrying around the secret for so long, she felt like she was suffocating under its weight.

"Hank?"

"Yes?"

She bit her lip, "Scott's the baby's father."

He suddenly stopped all movement to look at her, "I'm sorry?"

"Scott...he's the baby's father. I don't even remember it happening...but it happened while we were both really drunk and reeeeaaally stupid."

"Scott...you and Scott...I thought...never mind."

She raised a brow, "What? You thought what?"

He sighed and shrugged, "I must say...when you told me that you were pregnant, I was sure you that you were having Logan's child."

Marie laughed bitterly at that, "Right...if only the universe was so kind..."

"So you are with Logan..."

Marie ran a hand through her hair as he jotted some medical notes down, "We're not together...we had an arrangement. I asked him to be my first because I didn't want to go through the drama of finding a guy and spendin' months puttin' my best fake foot forward so that he would fall in love with the fake Marie, take my virginity, then break up with me when he realized how neurotic and moody I actually can be...Logan knows me through and through. I knew I'd never have to put on a mask with him...I knew he cared at me...I knew he respected me...so I asked him." Hank nodded wordlessly as she continued, "We both went in knowing that this was just sex. Just two people doin' each other a favor." She paused for a long time and lowered her voice, "Now...I'm not so sure."

She could tell all the sex talk was starting to make him twitchy and uncomfortable, so she quieted down.

When Hank finally looked up he cleared his throat, "Well, the one thing you can know for sure is that you're pregnant with a healthy looking fetus. I don't have a fully accurate handle on your conception and due dates yet, but check back with me in a couple of nights and I should have a dependable program loaded into the computer by then."

"So is there anything I shouldn't do since I'm pregnant?"

He let out a breath, "Obviously no drugs, no alcohol...you can still workout, but keep it low impact...and no more danger room sessions."

"No, I mean...sex...is it ok?"

Hank looked down, unable to maintain eye contact, "Yes...that's...that's perfectly safe."

She nodded, "Thanks Hank...for everything."

He favored her with a warm smile as he watched her leave. Hank was a brilliant intellectual with multiple degrees from some of the country's top schools. He didn't need any of those impressive accreditations to tell him that poor Marie was head over heels in love with Logan.

* * *

**Review! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Scott's going to have to find a way to get Marie away from Logan. What measures will he take?**


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh yes...oh yes...oh GOD Logan!"

Marie's body spasmed in pleasure as Logan thrust into her from behind one last time. He fell forward a little and put his hand on the mattress beside her to keep his balance as he slowly pulled from her.

She panted and smiled as she rolled over and kissed him softly on the lips. He plopped down next to her and brushed her hair from her face as he stared into her eyes. They laid like that for several moments before he finally whispered, "Damn...you're beautiful."

Marie pursed her lips to keep from crying as she took his hand. Damn those pregnancy hormones.

After taking a few deep breaths, she stroked his muttonchops, "Well...so are you."

Logan chuckled, "Yeah right...you got me beat there, gorgeous."

She snuggled into him and sighed happily against his neck as he caressed her naked back. She softly whispered as he drifted off to sleep, "No matter what happens...I want you to know how grateful I am for bein' there for me."

He murmured and kissed her head as he tightened his hold on her body, eliciting a gentle moan from her lips.  


* * *

Scott didn't have much time left. Marie was still sleeping with Logan and seemed completely unwilling to give him an answer concerning his proposal, so he decided to give things a little push.

While Marie was teaching her last class of the day, Scott walked in on Logan in the gym. He sighed, "Well...there you are."

Logan smirked, "Good to see you too, Scooter."

"Marie was looking for you. She's in her last class, but she should be done around four."

"Oh...thanks, I guess."

Scott nodded wordlessly as he passed through the room. Marie wasn't actually looking for Logan. He just wanted an audience for the performance he was going to be putting on.

At four on the dot, Scott walked into Marie's empty classroom while she was busy cleaning off the black board. He purposely left the door cracked before making his way to the front.

"Hey...how are you feeling this afternoon?"

She turned around, "Scott. Hey. I'm good...what's up?"

"I was wondering if you've given any thought to my question."

Marie nervously fidgeted with her sleeves as she turned to look out the window, "I don't...I don't know what to say."

Scott sighed, "Marie, you need to make the decision that works best for the baby..."

"I know Scott! I really want our baby to have the best...but-"

Logan's gruff voice cut through the room like a knife through butter, "What the fuck?"

Marie spun around, but Scott didn't even bother. He just stood there with his arms crossed across his chest as she rushed toward Logan, "L-l-logan...how long have you been standin' there?"

He clenched his fists and growled as he shifted his gaze between the guilty parties. He snarled, "Long enough! How the fuck could you...you and Scooter?"

Scott finally turned around and stood there, trying to suppress the smug grin that threatened to creep across his face as he took in Logan's expression. He looked sick, shocked, angry and confused at the same time.

Logan growled and started toward Scott with balled up fists, but Marie rushed between the two and put both hands on Logan's chest. She'd already started crying, "Logan! Please...it's not what you think!"

He yanked away from her and angrily paced the room as he ran a hand through his hair, "This is fucking ridiculous! I know we weren't exclusive...but...him of all people? And now you're...you're pregnant with his baby? Why didn't you tell me? How could you lie to me about something like this?" He slowly fell quiet as he looked down at the floor and put his hands on his hips. When he looked back up at her, she could have sworn there were tears in his eyes as he spoke, "Now I know...I know every single look...every soft little word you whispered...was a lie."

He glared at her as she desperately attempted to form the right words, but Scott spoke up, "Don't listen to him, Marie. He's just angry because you found someone who is willing to give you what he can't. He can't commit to you...he can't be a father. Animals like him eat their own young."

Logan's anger got the best of him as he rushed around her and landed a swift punch to the side of Scott's head, sending him to the floor and eliciting a shriek from Marie. Although Logan didn't put all of his weight into the punch, he nearly knocked him unconscious.

"Logan! Stop!" she screamed as she pushed him backwards, away from the recovering Scott. His chest was heaving and he was opening and closing his fists as if he were waiting for a chance to swing again.

Logan had never been this hurt before. It wasn't that she slept with someone else, it was the fact that she had been so careless as to have fully unprotected sex with someone he hated as much as Scott.

He shifted his steely gaze back to her and took a few steps backwards, "I don't even wanna look at you anymore."

Tears blurred her vision as he turned around and stalked from the room. Marie dropped to her knees and cried out his name, "Logan! Please don't-"...but he was gone, angrily rushing from the room.

She sobbed deeply and rocked for a few moments before she took a few deep, shuddering breaths and turned back to Scott. She helped him up and wiped at her face before regaining her composure, "Come on...let's get you some ice."

He stopped as she led him to the kitchen, "Are you ok?"

She cleared her throat and sniffled, "Just...leave it alone."

So he did.

* * *

Every day after that, Scott would have to personally go to Marie's room to make her get out of bed to shower, eat and make it to her classes. Honestly, he was surprised at how hard she was taking the whole thing.

Scott was sure he could eventually help her get over Logan...if he could just get her away for a while. It had been five days since the blow up and Logan had been in and out of the mansion ever since.

He brought Marie some take out one evening and found her in bed, curled up with a box of tissues. He sat down beside her and brushed her hair out of her tear stained face, "I hate seeing you like this."

She sniffled softly and bit her bottom lip, "I'll be ok."

"No...you won't. You have to get away from this place and all the memories haunting you here." She remained silent as he took a piece of tissue and wiped at her face, "I'm going to take you to the cabin. Pack a bag...be ready to leave in the morning, ok?"

Marie nodded mutely. She felt numb. If he had told her he was dropping her off in Paris tomorrow, her reaction would have been the same.

The next morning, she wrote a letter to Logan and left it on her bed, in the vain hope that he would care enough about her to be concerned with how she felt or where she was.

Scott was packing up the last of his clothes and smirking as he thought of how well his plan had gone. He didn't even have to sleep with her to lure her away from the meat head.

Although he was going to have to end up raising another man's kid, he was sure that seeing the look on Logan's face whenever he saw him with his precious Marie would be worth all of the scheming and lying involving he and Marie's drunken night.

Meanwhile...on the other side of the door, Jean, who had just returned off of a red eye flight from London, was picking up on every thought. She was far too disturbed by what she had heard, so she rushed away to her room.

She didn't realize that he and Marie left minutes later.

* * *

When they arrived at the cabin, Scott got a fire started while Marie unloaded the groceries that they'd bought with them. As they settled in, she sat down on the couch and stared at the fire as the flames danced about.

He sat next to her and brushed her hair out of her face, "Marie...I want to ask you something."

She nodded a little, "I know what you're gonna ask me..."

He scooted closer, "Please Marie...I can make you happy."

Marie pursed her lips and stared at him for several moments. She knew that it would be best for her baby and she knew that what she and Logan had was over. This was the decision that would be best for her and her child, so she slowly nodded, "Ok..."

He pulled a ring out of his pocket and took her hand before slipping it on her finger. He gently took her face and kissed her softly on the lips before whispering, "I promise I'll make you happy."

She bit her bottom lip and put her hand on his as it cupped her face. She certainly hoped he was telling the truth, because right now, the hole in her heart that Logan left made it feel like she'd never be happy ever again.  


* * *

Logan had decided to leave the mansion and wasn't sure when he would come back...or if he ever would.

As angry and hurt as he was, he still felt the need to say goodbye to her, so after he packed up, he grabbed his bag and started walking toward her room. On the way, he ran into Hank, who immediately noticed his duffle bag, "Going somewhere?"

Logan grumbled, "Yeah...gonna hit the road."

"What about Rogue?"

He shrugged, "I'm sure she'll be happy with her baby and Scott."

"So you know...I was actually just coming to find her...I have some news about the baby."

Logan's curiosity was piqued, but he tried not to let it show, "What?"

"Her conception and due date. I finally got the computer program up and running. After I entered in her information...it looks like the baby's conception date falls right in the first week of September...giving her a due date on or around May 27th."

Logan's head snapped around, "What...did you just say the first week of September?"

Hank nodded, "Yes...is something wrong? Logan, you look a bit pale..."

Logan stuttered breathlessly as he blinked slowly and shook his head. He looked as if he were about to pass out as he spoke, "Scott...he can't be the father...he was still in the cabin...he was in the mountains until the third week of September. The baby's mine..."

Hank's mouth dropped open as Jean chose that moment to rush up to them, holding a note, "Rogue left a note for you Logan...she's gone. Has anyone seen Scott? Something's really wrong..."

Hank shook his head as Logan snatched the note and began reading it:

_Logan,_

_I'm getting away for a bit. I just need to go somewhere to clear my mind and get away from memories of you. Well...memories of us. I know that from the beginning, you and I were supposed to be nothing more than friends with benefits, but somehow, somewhere, that changed. I fell for you in a big way, and I'm sorry I never said that before now._

_I love you Logan, and I never meant to sleep with Scott. It was a stupid, drunken one night stand that I don't even remember. I wish you had given me the chance to explain that...but I guess it's too late now. I'll always be grateful for everything you did for me._

_- Marie_

Logan looked up just as Jean was rambling off to Hank about getting in early and going to Scott's room that morning to talk. She ran a hand through her red hair and shook her head, "I went to his room this morning when I got in, but when I got to his room, I picked up on his thoughts...they were so dark..."

Logan, who had just dealt with the startling realization that Marie's baby was his, was also reeling from the fact that she was in love with him. He turned to Jean, "What did you hear?"

"He planned the whole thing...Scott and Marie never slept together. He lied to her in order to force a wedge between you two Logan."

Logan's eyes darted about as he frantically attempted to figure out what he should do next. When he allowed himself to calm slightly, he rushed up the stairs straight to Scott's room. He kicked the door right off its hinges and charged in, stalking from one corner to the next, "Where is he? Where is the sack of shit?"

Jean rubbed her temples and squinted, "He's with her..."

"Jean, get the professor. We're gonna need to use Cerebro to find them...I don't trust him to be around her. God only knows what that sick fuck is spewing at her!"

Jean gave Logan a long look before nodding and rushing away. Hank held up a hand, "Logan...we must be calm..."

"Fuck that! You heard what he did! He's been manipulating Marie just to hurt me...he was going to lie and keep my kid away from me their whole fucking life!"

Logan started to rush out, but Hank stopped him, "Logan! You have to be calm. You can't kill him!"

That comment made Logan smirk evilly as he turned around, "No...but when I'm done with him...he's gonna wish I had."

* * *

**I love big daddy Logan. He rocks. No one messes with the Wolverine's woman and his cub!**

**I can tell you already that after this conflict gets resolved, I'll be writing a part 2 to this story so that you guys can read about the aftermath of this situation (the fluff!), so stay tuned.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :-)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Marie could tell Scott was trying to make their time in the cabin romantic. He'd made sure to light the fireplace and turn on smooth jazz in the background. It wasn't really her style, but it was nice.

She stared out the window for a few moments and smiled as she watched snow begin to gently fall to the ground. Christmas was just two weeks away...she'd bought Logan's gifts months ago. He was the only person outside of Scott and Jubilee that she had planned on exchanging gifts with. She sighed sadly and turned away from the window, attempting to sweep all thoughts of the love who wanted nothing to do with her from her mind.

She was still fresh off of her heartbreak from Logan, but the sizeable diamond ring on her left hand reminded her that she now belonged to Scott. She was going to have to consummate their relationship in an official capacity that they could both actually remember. As she watched him slowly pour himself a glass of wine and her a glass of soda, she placed a gentle hand on her belly and closed her eyes.

Maybe he was right. Maybe that night was meant to be.

He sat down next to her on the couch, handing her her drink as he sipped on his wine. She smiled, "Thanks."

Scott wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her to his side as she slowly relaxed against him. As they laid like that, watching the fire, he began stroking her arm and shoulder.

Soon, he set his wine down and took her glass of soda, doing the same with it. He took her chin and tilted her up to look into her eyes, "I love you, Marie...I never had the chance to tell you that before now."

She welcomed the kiss he eagerly laid on her lips. That way, he wouldn't notice that she never said "I love you" back.

Scott kissed her hungrily and pushed her backwards on the couch as he used his knee to nudge her legs apart. She slowly, almost reluctantly, wrapped her legs around him as he began groping at her body.

Marie gingerly broke the kiss and pushed him up by his chest, "Scott...maybe we should wait for this."

He smiled and leaned down to whisper, "Come on baby...we're getting married. I've needed you...but I just didn't wanna overstep my boundaries. We're getting married...let me make love to you."

She eased her grip on his pecs, allowing him to lean back down and kiss her again.

He gently murmured against her lips as his fingers traced over her neck, "Oh god Marie...your body feels so damned good..."

She bit her bottom lip and smiled nervously, "Should we go to the bedroom?"

"Uh...yeah. Sure."

He stood and pulled her to her feet before leading her to the bedroom where he took his time in undressing her. She did the same for him with trembling fingers. When she was naked, he slowly began circling her in an effort to admire every square inch of naked, porcelain skin.

She shivered as he brushed his fingers over her body. He stood beside her and turned her face to him before allowing his hand to drift down to her neck, past her breasts, down her stomach and to her mound.

Her eyes closed involuntarily as he rubbed his finger over her clit and against her folds, seeking entry into her deliciously wet snatch. She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes before letting a soft moan escape her lips as his finger entered her.

Scott smirked as he felt her hips gently roll forward against his hand. He leaned forward and kissed her neck as he began expertly fingering her tight hole.

Marie gripped his forearm for balance as he continued his movements. He smirked as he felt her body begin to relax beneath his touch...this was going to be good.

He pulled his hand away and yanked her naked body against his before engulfing her mouth in another passionate kiss. He swept Marie up and carried her to the bed, laying her down as he took a moment to take in the beautiful sight before him.

Scott climbed onto the bed, but she closed her knees and whispered, "Scott..."

He just continued smiling as he took her knees and yanked them apart before lowering himself between her open legs. He kissed her neck and whispered against her soft flesh, "It's alright...just relax."

Marie bit her lip and nodded as she let out a breath. For some reason, this felt like it was her "first time" more than her actual first time. She was feeling all of the emotions she thought she would feel when she lost her virginity to Logan...but with Logan, she felt warm, excited...happy. Now, she was bracing herself beneath Scott, feeling nervous, unsure and a little afraid.

Scott reached down and grabbed a hold of his member before quickly pushing himself inside, letting out a loud moan as his full length settled inside of her. Marie cringed slightly and breathed out before opening her eyes to look up at him. She couldn't tell if his eyes were closed behind those lenses...but she assumed they were. Had he seen the look in her eyes, he would have stopped to ask her if she was alright...wouldn't he?

She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she attempted to relax beneath him. He was now her fiance...they were to be married...they were having a baby. She needed to get used to this. She needed to learn how to enjoy this.

His grunts and groans of pleasure interrupted her thoughts as he began forcefully pumping in and out of her, causing her body to jerk beneath him with each thrust. She tried to wrap her arms around him, but he moaned as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down to the mattress as he panted in her ear and nipped at her skin.

"Gah...I'm close baby...I'm close."

Marie shuddered beneath him as her body began reluctantly reacting to him. A few moments, and several attempts to free her wrists from his grasp later, she arched against him and let out a weak cry as her body shuddered.

Excited by the sounds she made, Scott began fucking her harder and faster. She closed her eyes as she panted his name in an effort to get him to slow down, "Scott..." He only grunted and moaned in response as she whimpered his name again, "Scott...Scott!" She was hit with a powerful climax that, for some reason, she had been working to suppress the entire time.

"Mmmmhmm..." he moaned just before throwing his head back and thrusting in one last, hard time, cumming deep within her as he cried out through his completion.

Marie's bottom lip trembled when he collapsed on top of her and kissed her neck, finally letting go of her wrists in the process. He panted and laughed softly, not noticing that the woman who laid under him was near tears. He rolled over and continued panting as Marie scrambled to grab the blanket in an attempt to cover herself.

She felt dirty.

Scott laid on his stomach next to her, slowly drifting off to sleep, "Mmm...you're good baby."

Marie immediately hopped out of bed and got into the shower, feeling the need to clean herself as much as possible. After standing with her face under the spout for a few moments, she grabbed the soap and frantically rubbed it over her body. She didn't realize she was crying until a low sob escaped her throat.

Her trembling hands dropped the soap and covered her mouth in an attempt to muffle her soft cries as she sunk down to the shower floor, huddling her knees close to her chest. She trembled and rested her forehead on her knees as she took a few deep breaths in an effort to calm herself.

Why did she feel so regretful and sad? Why did she feel so ashamed?

The man who laid on the bed just outside of the bathroom door was not the same Scott she had grown to love and care for as a friend...he was someone she'd never met before...he was someone she was afraid of. He seemed to have changed as soon as he got her in the bed. He was so rough and uncaring...not at all like the loving man she thought she knew.

Marie shook her head and wiped her face. "Get it together, Marie...get it together" she whispered. He was the father of her child...the man she was going to marry. He didn't mean to be so rough...he probably just got carried away. It was their first time together since the drunken night and he was probably just as nervous as she was.

She resolved herself to accept that excuse as she stood and finished her shower. When she came out of the bathroom, she got dressed and crept out into the kitchen, where she promptly fixed herself a cup of tea.

She welcomed the solitary silence that the room brought as Scott slumbered in the next room.

* * *

Logan was pacing outside of Cerebro as Jean, Hank and Storm looked on worriedly. Jean uncrossed her arms and turned to Storm, lowering her voice as she whispered, "What happened to Scott when I left?"

Logan snapped his head around, "I'll tell you what happened...the fucker started throwing a one man pity parade wherever he went...and Marie was the one throwing confetti because she felt so bad for him. He was always needing comfort...always needing someone's shoulder to cry on...and Marie gave him that. He knew how much that bothered me..."

Storm looked at him, "This just doesn't sound like Scott, there's got to be a reasonably explanation."

"There is..." the professor interjected as he rolled out of Cerebro's automatic doorway. He gave Jean a sad, but warm smile, "Scott has always struggled with a dark side...I helped council him when he first arrived at my school."

Storm furrowed her eyebrows, "Is it that big of a deal? We all have our bad moments."

"I wouldn't call Scott's issues a 'bad moment', Ororo. In the past, if Scott felt wronged in any way, he felt the need to exact revenge on the so-called guilty party in the worst possible way. His thoughts would be consumed with intricate plans of revenge...but I worked with him...and he grew into a wonderful young man. For a while, I thought he was far too concerned with appearing perfect and not allowing himself to express his anger, but he was wonderful with the children...and with Jean. I believe that losing that relationship brought out the worst in him."

Jean turned away and rubbed her eyes as if she was trying to suppress tears.

"But why would he do that to Rogue?" asked Hank.

Charles turned his knowing eyes to Logan, "He knew you loved her...he held you responsible for the demise of his relationship with Jean. This is all apart of his plan to punish you...hurt you."

Logan snarled, "Where is he?"

The professor moved his chair forward slightly, "I don't think you should go alone...Hank and Jean will go with you."

Jean stepped forward, "Are you sure that's such a good idea? Scott's probably in no condition to want to see me and I-"

Charles looked at Jean. Everyone assumed he was speaking to her within her mind. She nodded slowly before turning and heading toward the garage. Logan started to leave as well, but the professor stopped him, "Please, Logan...I understand your anger toward him, but try to maintain some control."

Logan let out a low growl, "I'm not promising anything."  


* * *

Scott found her curled in the fetal position on the couch, holding herself. He rushed over, "Marie...what's the matter?"

She jumped and sniffled as she wiped at her eyes, "Oh...nothing. I'm fine."

He sat next to her and immediately noticed her shift away a little bit, "Marie...tell me what's wrong."

She looked at him with wet eyes and ran her hands through her hair before standing and motioning toward the bedroom, "What was that in there?"

He stood and took a timid step forward, "It was you and me...making love."

"No! No...that was you...fucking me without any thought or regard. That was you pounding into a two dollar hooker."

"But you...you-"

She snapped and yelled, "I know that! That's not the point! Scott...you were so..rough. You're supposed to be the father of my child...my future husband...and you fucked me like some piece of meat you won in a competition."

Scott's jaw clenched as he turned away. Guilt began gnawing at him. Perhaps he _was_ envisioning his precious plan of revenge while he was on top of her...maybe that's why he was so rough and angry.

He muttered as he looked down, "I am supposed to be..."  


* * *

Logan, Jean and Hank drove in silence for several minutes before Logan glanced at Jean, "So what are you doin' back so early? Thought you and Chuck weren't due to be back for another month or so."

Jean cleared her throat and ran a hand through her red hair, "We had our reasons..." She paused before lowering her voice, "Could you just promise me you won't hurt Scott too badly?"

Logan idly rubbed his knuckles, "What do you care? I thought you two were over."

"We are...we were...I mean...I don't know..."

He looked at her sideways for a second, "What the hell's goin' on with you, Red?"

She looked down at her hands and let out a deep breath, "Turns out Scott really is going to be a father..."

* * *

**Review folks! So how about them apples? Jean returned because she found out she was preggers! Big surprise there! (or is it?) I know some of you saw that coming. Must be something in the water at Mutant High, huh?**


	12. Chapter 12

Scott couldn't look at her. He felt too guilty.

He quietly fixed her a sandwich and left it on the coffee table in front of her in hopes that she would eat it, but he could tell she was too upset. He sat down next to her, "Marie...I need to talk to you."

She sat up, "What is it?"

"I really do care about you, but something tells me you don't really want to marry me."

She remained silent as her eyes fell to her lap.

Scott took that as a sign and continued, "I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never meant to hurt _you_...of all people."

Marie's head popped up. She immediately noticed the emphasis he placed on "you" and furrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean by that?"

He was interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up. He made it to the door just as Logan burst in. Marie jumped and gasped, screaming as Logan's fist connected with the side of Scott's face, sending his body sailing into the wall.

Marie screamed and watched as Jean appeared in the doorway behind Logan. Logan attempted to advance to lay another blow to the barely conscious Scott, but Jean used her powers to snatch him away, "Logan! That's enough!"

Logan struggled against Jean's powers for a few moments, but finally relented when he looked at Marie. Hank and Jean attended to an injured Scott as Logan rushed over to a sobbing Marie.

"Are you ok, kid?"

She sniffled and looked at him, "What the hell is goin' on? Why did you hit Scott?"

He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead and breathed in her scent. That was it...that was the smell he couldn't put his finger on...it was his baby. He wiped the tears from her eyes and whispered, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and touched his hands as they held her face, "You got my letter..."

"Yea..."

She looked over at Jean as she slowly calmed, "What is Jean doin' here?"

Logan frowned, "It's a really, really long story." He touched her hand and noticed the ring on her finger, "What is this?"

She snatched her hand away and looked down, "Scott...he proposed."

Jean snapped her head around to look at Marie, "He what?"

Logan closed his eyes and suppressed a low growl, "Fucker..."

Hank checked Scott over, "He's got a concussion, but he should be fine. We need to get him back to the mansion so we can monitor him over the next 24 hours."

Scott murmured, "What the hell..."

Marie had to grab onto Logan's arm to keep him from advanced at the sound of Scott's voice, "You don't know how lucky you are to be alive you son of a bitch!"

Scott could barely concentrate on staying awake, let alone Logan's voice. Jean pursed her lips and watched as Hank helped Scott up and led him out to their car. She turned back to Logan, "I'll ride back with them...Logan, you take Marie back in Scott's car."

Logan nodded slowly as Marie stood, "What the hell is goin' on?"

He turned back to her, "You might wanna sit back down for all this..."

"No, I think I'll stand."

"It'll be safer for the baby if you sit..."

She defiantly put her hands on her hips, "Why do you care about the safety of Scott's baby?"

He took a couple of steps closer, "You know how you couldn't remember you and Scott having sex?" She nodded as he continued, "You couldn't remember because it never happened, Marie. He lied to you...you and Scott never slept together."

She squinted her eyes and put a hand on her belly, "Wha-what?" She looked down, then back up at him as her eyes widened in realization. She stumbled a little as she whispered, "It's...it's yours."

Logan caught her just as she fainted.  


* * *

When she came to, she smelled food in the kitchen. She heard Logan on the phone, "Yeah...she passed out...I'm bringing her back first thing in the morning...no, I haven't told her about Scott yet...I don't want to put her on the road tonight, she's had enough stress...Ok...fine."

He hung up and turned around to see her slowly sit up on the couch. He smiled and went over to her with a glass of water, "Hey, kid...how you feelin'."

She took the water and drank a sip, "Was it all a dream?"

He sat down on the edge of the couch and brushed her hair out of her face, "No..."

"This is...our baby..."

He nodded and looked down, "I wasn't very good at the pull out thing..."

Marie would have laughed if she wasn't so shocked, "I guess not."

"But why would Scott lie to me?"

Logan sighed, "He was trying to get back at me."

Marie blinked rapidly, "What? He lied about sleeping with me to get back at you? For what?"

"He thinks I'm responsible for him and Jean's break up...he was jealous of me...of us...he knew we were sleeping together."

Marie was silent for a long time after that. When she finally spoke, she just shook her head, "So the proposal...the time spent as friends...was all just to get back at you?"

Logan nodded. Marie stood and paced for a long time, but to Logan, she seemed eerily calm. She walked over to him and hugged him, "Thank you for comin' to get me."

He held her and closed his eyes, "I wouldn't have done anything else, kid...I love you."

Marie broke their embrace to stare up into his eyes, "I love you, too..."

He smiled and rested his forehead against hers as he whispered her name, "I'm sorry I gave up on you so easily."

She kissed him gently on the lips and stroked his muttonchops, "Shhh..."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He didn't want to do anymore than that tonight. God knows she'd already been through enough.

He fixed her dinner and made sure she ate and got to bed at a decent time. For some reason, she refused to sleep in the master bedroom and opted for one of the spare bedrooms.

Logan didn't ask any questions yet. He just wanted her to rest.

Late the next morning, they returned to the mansion. Jean and Storm met them in the foyer. Logan kissed the side of Marie's head and asked her to go to his room. She nodded and left, but stayed within ear shot once she was out of sight.

"Where is he?" asked Logan as he clenched his fists.

"He's in the med lab. The professor is trying to figure out what course of action to take..."

"Fuck that. I want him out! I don't want him under the same roof as Marie!"

Storm sighed, "For all intensive purposes, Scott is like a son to him. He has been for the past twenty years. You can't expect him to just throw him out on the street."

"After what he did to her, I can't expect him to keep him here! I can't promise I won't rearrange that asshole's face when I see him again."

Meanwhile, Rogue had crept to Scott's room and retrieved one of his many pairs of red glasses. She slipped into the elevator and took it down the med lab, where she quietly crept into the room where Scott lay staring at the ceiling. She slowly walked in with his glasses in her hand.

He looked at her and sat up, "M-Marie...I'm glad you're here...there's some things I have to say to you..." She didn't say a word as she took another couple of steps forward. She put his glasses on and stood before him in silence as he furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you doing?"

She was silent as she suddenly grabbed his arm. He immediately felt the deadly pull as he began cringing and desperately gasping for air. She hissed as she leaned down, "You son of a bitch! You were my fucking friend! I trusted you! How can you live with yourself! Now I know why you were trying to get me to have an abortion..."

She felt the warmth in her eyes as she absorbed his optic blasts. He gasped for air and convulsed as he cried out in pain, "M-m-marie!"

The sound of the medical monitoring equipment he had been hooked up to began to beep, alerting Hank, who was just down the hall.

He rushed into the room and called Marie's name, but she seemed determined to inflict maximum damage. Hank hit the nearby emergency button, alerting the top level of the mansion of a problem. He rushed over and grabbed Marie's shoulders in an attempt to pull her off, but it wasn't until the professor suddenly rounded the corner that he was able to psychically manipulate Marie into letting go.

She crumpled to the floor, sobbing and holding herself as she gingerly rocked back at forth. Logan ran into the room and wrapped her in his arms as Hank went to Scott's side, "Scott...Scott can you hear me?"

He only groaned in response before falling unconscious.

Marie's eyes were still warm from the absorption of Scott's powers as she looked at Logan, "I...I trusted him...I thought he was my friend."

Logan pulled her head against his chest and breathed through his nose in an attempt to keep his anger in check. He felt the need to go over and finish the job she had started, but with Hank and the professor there, it was no use.

When he had taken her back to his room, he sat her down on the bed and sighed, "What were you thinkin', kid?"

She hugged herself and shivered, "He tried to get me to have an abortion, Logan..."

Logan clenched his fists and paced as he put a hand against his forehead. He figured Scooter would do something that low, but the confirmation of it stung even worse.

"Do you wanna get outta here?"

She sighed as he kneeled before her. She felt the last of Scott's power disappear from her body and slipped off the glasses, "Where would we go?"

"Anywhere. I'll get a job. I'll cage fight twice a night, every night if I have to."

She smiled at him and stroked his face, "You know it's not exactly ideal for a pregnant woman to be livin' the life of a nomad."

Logan rubbed her thighs, "I don't want you to have to deal with him anymore."

Suddenly, they both heard a message from the professor:

_"Logan, Rogue...please meet me in my office._"

They looked at each other to confirm that they had each heard the message before standing and filing out of the room.

Moments later, they were standing in the professor's office next to Jean. He clasped his hands together and rested them in his lap, "I have a couple of options regarding Scott's fate and because his actions have affected you three so deeply, I was hoping to receive your input regarding his future here."

Marie looked at Jean, whose eyes were bright red. She'd been crying, and although Marie could understand why she was upset, she couldn't understand the non stop despair.

"Jean, are you alright?"

Jean looked at Marie before wordlessly shaking her head and rushing from the room.

Marie turned back to Logan and Charles. Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, "I think there's somethin' I forgot to tell ya in the scuffle, kid..."

"I'm listenin'."

Logan motioned toward the door Jean had just rushed through, "Red there actually is pregnant with Scott's baby."

"Oh shit..."

* * *

**Sorry I wasn't able to update last night guys. Crazy things afoot. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and as always, REVIEW! I appreciate the feedback! **


	13. Chapter 13

"Jean...Jean, it's Marie...open up."

After a few moments of silence, the door opened by itself. Marie stepped in to find Jean in the corner of her bedroom, crouched down on the floor with her knees huddled to her chest. She had used her powers to close and lock the door again.

Marie slowly approached and sat down on the floor in front of her. Jean smiled sadly and looked down, "Leaving him was the hardest thing I've ever done in my life. I kept asking myself, 'Is this the right decision?'...then I found out I was pregnant." Marie nodded during the long pause before Jean continued, "I tried to pretend it wasn't true for the first couple of weeks...then the professor picked up on my thoughts and helped me come to terms with my situation...and I was happy. I figured this baby was a sign that Scott and I were meant to be. Then all this happens and I don't know what to think anymore."

Marie looked down, "I wish I could tell you...but I'm confused, too. If it means anything, I never really wanted to marry Scott...I just thought I was doin' what was best for my baby. It happened so fast and I just didn't know what else..." Marie's voice trailed off as she sighed and lowered her voice, "I'm sorry I tried to kill your baby's father."

Jean looked at Marie for a few moments before bursting into a tear soaked laugh. Marie began laughing as well as she reached over and grasped Jean's hand in her own. As their laughter died down, both women wiped their respective tears from their faces.

Jean looked down and sniffled, "I know he needs help...and I know he shouldn't be around you right now."

Marie nodded and looked down. She removed the ring and handed it to Jean, "Would you make sure to give that to him for me?"

Jean sighed and took the ring, staring at it as she spoke, "He must've gotten rid of my old one..."

Marie nodded, "I hope Scott gets the help he needs and I hope eventually he's able to be the father that baby needs him to be...but I just don't think I can feel safe with him here."

Jean nodded before handing the ring back, "You keep it...it's the least Scott can do. Consider it a gift for the baby."

Marie's mouth dropped open a little, "Are you sure?"

Jean nodded, "I don't want you to have to deal with Scott. You don't deserve to have to face him right now...and he...I don't know what kind of relationship he and I are going to have...if any at all. I'm kind of nervous about the type of father he could possibly be."

Marie sighed, "Maybe, with some help, he can be the man you fell in love with again."

Jean smiled, "I hope you're right...thanks."

They came to the agreement that Jean and Scott would leave for London and take up residence there while Scott received counseling. The professor would split his time between the two locations to ensure that Scott was improving and that Jean was fairing well.

Within two days, they were gone. Scott had attempted to say goodbye to Marie, but Logan told him that he so much as breathed her name, he would give him another hole to breath out of.

As Marie stood staring out the window, Logan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as he leaned over and kissed her neck. She smiled and put her hand over his as it brushed over her stomach, "You ready for this, Wolverine?"

He turned her around and looked down into her eyes, "I've already fucked up enough with you...I'm not gonna fuck this up. I'm gonna be there for both of you."

She grabbed his face in her hands and yanked him down for a hungry kiss. Logan stumbled forward and put his hand on the window behind her to steady himself as she wrapped him in a sensual embrace.

The sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them. Logan turned around to snarl at Jubilee, "We're a lil busy here."

"This happens to be common space, Wolvie. You two need to get a room."

Logan turned back to a giggling Marie, "That's not such a bad idea."

He led Marie to his room and closed the door behind them. As he yanked her clothing from her body, he kissed her neck and murmured her name reverently.

Through a flurry of kisses, caresses and moans, they managed to get naked. Marie turned around and pushed Logan down on the bed as she took the time to admire his prominent erection.

"I wanna ride that..."

He raised a brow and motioned toward it, "If you think you can handle it, be my guest."

Marie put her palms on his perfectly sculpted pecs and slowly lowered herself onto his shaft, closing her eyes and moaning as she did.

When his full length rested inside of her, she slowly began rolling her lips forward as she opened her eyes to stare down into his face. His hands roamed down her back and came to a rest on her hips as he helped guide her motions. She shuddered and gasped as he dipped his head down and captured a nipple in her mouth, sucking firmly and causing her to cry out in the process.

If he hadn't been helping her move against him, she would have completely lost her focus and stopped to enjoy the feeling of his lips on her breast.

She grabbed his face with both of her hands and kissed him passionately before resting her forehead against his as she continued rolling her hips. Her pace began increasing as her moans grew louder and more frenzied.

She threw her head back her body convulsed in pleasure, "Logan...oh god...Logan!"

"Oh shit...Marie! I fuckin' love you..." he gripped her waist and came hard, gritting his teeth to keep from howling like an animal.

Minutes later, he held her as they laid in bed. Logan gently stroked her arm as she idly brushed her fingertips across his chest. She let out a deep breath, "This is crazy..."

He craned his neck to look down into her eyes, "What is?"

"How we ended up."

He smirked, "It's crazy that you domesticated me. Ya know when I found out the baby was mine, part of me was scared shitless."

She laughed softly, "Well, I was scared shitless too...still am." Marie's laughter slowly died down as her smile faded, "Do you think the professor will let Scott come back?"

Logan let out a breath and ran his hand over his face as he recalled the conversation he had with the professor prior to Scott's departure...

_"If you let him come back, we're gone."_

_Charles closed his eyes, "Logan...he is not beyond help. He has remorse for what he did to her...give it time...allow him to try to make amends."_

_Logan let out a low growl as he stalked from one end of the office to the other, "She shouldn't have to face him..."_

_"I fully sympathize with Marie. What Scott did was terrible...but if we are going to be a team that can effectively fight for the cause of mutant equality, we must practice forgiveness at home. We need to be fully cohesive."_

_Logan stopped and looked at him, "You mean you're gonna let that asshole come back?"_

_The professor met his angry glare with a sad gaze, "Yes. I do believe that after some time, if Marie can find it in her heart to forgive, I will let him come back. I do wish you would stay if it comes to that. Your child deserves a stable home."_

_"My child deserves a home without a man who tried to get its mother to abort him."_

_The professor looked down and clasped his hands together, "You, of all people, should understand why it's important to give second chances."_

_Logan clenched his fists and left the room without another word._

"Logan?"

Marie's voice had snapped him back to the present as she poked him in the chest, "Hmmm?"

"You ok?"

He nodded and held her closer, "Yea...just wanna make sure I do everything in my power to protect you from now on."

* * *

**Review please! I'm calling this a "soft" ending. This is going to be part one of two. I don't know when I'll get around to writing part two, but I'll definitely do it some time. I want to cover her pregnancy and her child's early months. I'm also thinking of having Jean come back some time during the end of her second trimester so that she can give have her baby in a more familiar setting. It'll probably cover the conflict that arises over the professor and Jean's attempt to bring Scott back to the mansion so that he can be there for his child's birth. **

**For now, check out my "One Lucky Girl" oneshot fic and add me to your author alert list so that you can check out some fun oneshots that are in the works.  
**


End file.
